Meeting His Destiny
by Meirou
Summary: (Non-yaoi) A sweet story about the G-Boys and how one in particular finds his heart and the love of his life. While Heero is haunted in his dreams, the nightmare comes to life. Please Review!
1. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing, so please don't sue me!  
  
  
Story Scenario: Takes place during a time of peace on Earth, and because the Endless Waltz NEVER HAPPENED IN THIS STORY, the Gundams, and their respective pilots are just fine.  
  
(Authors Note: //….// represents thinking)  


  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  


  
Meeting His Destiny  


  
Chapter 1  
  
It was silent in the common quarters for the five Gundam pilots. After their last mission, which basically wore their stamina and spirits to the bone, it was time for peace. A chance to lie back and close their eyes without wondering what time the alarm would go off to awaken them for another mission was all they wanted. And because a great time of peace had begun as a result of this final mission, the pilots were granted just that. So meanwhile, Trowa stared off at some distant object with his usual stoic face while the others were fast asleep, all that is, except Heero Yuy. "How do you do it, Trowa?" he said quietly.  
  
The silent boy amazingly turned at his inquiry, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You just space out without a care in the world…just disappear from everything."  
  
"That's not true…it's all thought."  
  
"Still, how do you do it?" Heero persisted.  
  
"I really don't understand-  
  
"Of course you wouldn't." The dark haired boy arose and left the room; Trowa sat speechless for a moment. Yet, he was still Trowa the European space-case, and being just that, he spaced out once again.  
  
*~*~*   
  
Heero had made his way down the dark corridors of the oversized building to his own personal quarters. Without a single sound, he hit the pillow and his eyes closed immediately, as if on some unconquerable command. And for a while, the Japanese man slept quietly, just until a dream filled his mind. Suddenly Heero was standing on a shadowed terrace of a great castle. A gorgeous crescent moon rose above him, and wherever he was at that point wasn't his main concern. And behind him, footsteps echoed in the night as Heero realized he was no longer alone. "Who's there?" he said with a deep tone.   
  
"Don't you recognize me?" a sweet voice answered. Spinning around on his heels, he came face to face with the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.   
  
"What are you?" he said in breathless awe.  
  
"Your destiny," she replied smiling. Meanwhile, the man before her was completely stunned, and for the first time, he felt something. Not obligation, not pressure…Heero Yuy felt complete. Just looking into her huge Prussian colored eyes was enough to soften his steel heart. Miles of honey brown hair that cascaded down her back and legs that could touch the sky. At first he had expected to see Relena standing there, but here stood the one thing that would always win his heart over that relentless stalker.   
  
"But…I don't understand," he replied a moment later still dazed.   
  
"Why should you? Always relying on your mind, but when it falls out of focus, what do you do, Heero? You run…stop running and follow your heart," she answered wisely, her eyes sparkling like a thousand stars. The man could merely close his eyes tightly, and shook his head hard making sure it wasn't all a dream. And when he reopened them, the goddess was gone and he was all alone once again, in his bedroom.   
  
//What is happening to me? Why do I feel like this…I don't care!// Heero's mind screamed at himself, scolding for having such thoughts…feelings.   
  
"Yo, Heero. You okay?" Duo said coming into the room without a sound.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" came Heero's usual gruff reply.  
  
"You were talking in your sleep man, I just wanted to see if you were alright." Duo turned to leave as Heero caught his arm.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No prob." And with that, the American man with the braid left Heero to himself, to ponder his dream.  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Conveniently, the rest of the pilots had awoken moments later in the other room, and with sleepy smiles went in search of a meal. Few of the boys had never really enjoyed a good home cooked meal, and at their current rate, they probably never would. Unless Duo or any of the others would mind researching cookbooks, and judging by the looks of it, that was highly unlikely. "Don't we have anything to eat besides microwave Mac & cheese?" Duo said in a slightly whiny tone.  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell," Wufei hissed in his usual tone of deep annoyance.   
  
"Hey, Wu-man. Can it!" the American shot back. And throwing his arms up in the usual position, Duo Maxwell wandered over and soon began to rummage through the nearly empty cabinets of the simple kitchen. "Okay, someone please explain this to me. The wars are over, we, the famous Gundam pilots are on serious vacation, and yet…we have no food or comfortable accommodations."   
  
"I'd say you were a better complainer than a pilot," Trowa remarked with a slight smirk.   
  
"At least I have a fairly outgoing personality," Duo replied with a grin.   
  
"Can you guys please stop it?" Quatre spoke up, his head still rested on the steel frame table. "My head is killing me."  
  
"People! People!" the American shouted nearly pulling out the hair at the sides of his head, "Read me lips. Vacation…now I know many of you probably have never heard the word before, but it means break-time. Off of work, paradise, relaxation. And no more annoying Chinese men with bad tempers." Wufei darkened at this remark and was about ready to ring his neck when Heero entered and cocked his head at the scene. Duo with his usual effervescent grin walked off from the fuming Wufei and sat down beside Quatre.   
  
"So…what's for dinner?" Heero asked with a dim tone. The others looked at one another, and shook their heads silently.   
  
  


Please R & R  
  
-Starlight Goddess, previously known as Raven-  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
(//...// represent thinking)  
  
  
All Disclaimers Apply  
  
  


Meeting His Destiny  


  
Chapter 2  
  
Quatre retreated back to his personal quarters, rubbing his head as his pounding headache continued to bother him. The other boys were left back in the kitchen, bickering about stupidity and home cooked meals. //Look where twenty-nine sisters have gotten me. Here in the midst of four other insane men, one of which who is a sexist Chinese man. Whatever, Wufei doesn't have a clue about friendship or compassion. No wonder he can never get a girlfriend…he can be such a jerk. And that's why I have all the luck with girls, because I actually care about people.// Quatre thought to himself. The blonde boy lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. //Now at least we'll have a chance to live our lives. With the peace setting in, I have a feeling things are going to turn out alright.//  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, the other four continued to bicker about their present conditions until Heero slammed down a cold fist on the rickety table, causing it shake horribly. "No wonder Quatre left you wild monkeys! Do you realize how stupid you sound? Fighting over macaroni?! We're Gundam Pilots not third class trailer trash!" By then everyone had closed their mouths and kept quiet…that is all except Duo.  
  
"Yo, Heero. What is wrong with you today? Yeah I know you're usually into yelling and beating everyone to a bloody pulp, but what's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Heero shot back with an insulted tone. "I'm fine."  
  
"Whatever," Trowa piped up, "but just try not to break the table. It's the only one we have till we get outta here."  
  
"Injustice," Wufei muttered under his breath. The others shot him a confused look. Simply shrugging, he too retired to his quarters.  
  
"You know what you two? I'm about ready to punch that guy," Duo remarked shaking his head.  
  
"Join the club," Trowa agreed dully.   
  
"So has Relena or anyone from the colonies called to let us know what's gonna happen to us?" he continued. Heero looked over to the always-hopeful man with the insane personality who often managed to make even the worst situations somewhat fun. Duo took notice of Heero's dark expression when he mentioned the name. So, being the born joker, he took the opportunity. "Heero, don't like the name Relena? Well I heard she's been planning the wedding and-  
  
Heero grabbed Duo's shirt collar and ripped him close, "Shut your mouth, Maxwell. Especially if you want to keep that nice braid of yours." Dropping the cocky man, Heero shot the famous death glare and departed from the others.   
  
"You just don't know when to quit do you, Duo?" Trowa said shaking his head. The stoic boy offered his hand and helped pull the American up from the floor.  
  
"I can understand not wanting some annoying girl after you all the time but he's so, well you know what I'm saying right?" Duo said after the dark haired man was clearly out of sight.   
  
Trowa nodded, "Yeah but give him a break. He doesn't seem like himself to me."  
  
"Are you kidding?" the braided boy exclaimed in shock, "He seems perfectly normal to me."   
  
"Still, I have a feeling something is going on with him."  
  
"Yeah well…I still have fun with that whole Relena thing. Even if she does think she "rules the universe"." The two could merely laugh at this and follow the same example the others had set…to go to their own rooms.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Miss Peacecraft?" a voice came from behind. Relena turned around with a slight mumble.  
  
"Hello, Dorothy, can I help you?"  
  
"You know…since the boys have brought peace to Earth, don't you think it would be a smart idea to, well let them have the vacation they deserve? They're back at the depot waiting for instructions and you're the one who's good at giving them."  
  
"Yes I know! I have been planning a great party to celebrate all of their efforts and work they've done to preserve peace for our world. Here are the invitations; I want them sent out immediately. I will call the boys once it is sent out in the mail." The tall woman nodded taking the white envelopes and left Relena to herself. //It's about time I saw those boys. Besides, the wars have finally ended…I should be happy. But I'm not. I wonder why that is,// she thought sarcastically. "But I know, at this party, I can change his mind," Relena said to herself, trying to raise her spirits. //This has to work!//  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Relena?" Dorothy exclaimed coming back. Her interruption nearly caused the peace-pushing Princess to trip over her desk chair.   
  
"Y-Y-Yes?" the girl answered, just barely snatching back her sanity.  
  
"Oh, never mind…" Dorothy smile and left the room once again with a wave.   
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
---- Two Days Later----  
  
"Hey you guys!" Duo shouted down the corridor that connected each of their personal quarters. "Mails here!"  
  
"Shut up!" Wufei replied in an equally loud, but irritated tone.  
  
"Fine then! You don't get your mail!" Duo taunted and slammed Wufei's door shut from the hall way. Quatre came out his room first closely followed by Trowa and Heero.   
  
"Who's it from?" Trowa asked with the usual look of a skeptic. Duo let out a huge sigh at reading the corner of the addressed envelopes. Seeing Relena's handwriting and showing it to Heero would be funny to watch.   
  
"I can't read it," Duo lied and handed it to Heero with a slight grin. "Why don't you read it for us Heero old boy." Heero snatched them with a cold expression. Seconds later, his eyes bugged out of his head after the source of the letters registered in his mind.   
  
"Waah!" Heero exclaimed and flung the envelopes into the air in shock. Duo doubled over and exploded with laughter, but stopped abruptly when Heero smacked him in the head.   
  
"Uh-ouch!"   
  
"C'mon Heero. It's not a big deal," Quatre said trying to contain his laughter.  
  
"Yeah Heero, you're the one always saying that we have nothing to do but bicker. Turning into a hypocrite eh?" Trowa chuckled.   
  
"Grr…." Was the dark haired man's reply. "And I don't plan on opening those letters Duo. That honor, I leave to you." Heero turned on his heels and stalked off to his bedroom. Suddenly a voice popped into his head.   
  
"You run…stop running and follow your heart." And just then Heero realized that maybe, just maybe, there was a reason for this dream.   
  
  
  


Please R & R!!!  
  
-Starlight Goddess-


	3. Default Chapter Title

All disclaimers apply! I do not, although I wish I did, own gundam Wing.   
//...// represents thinking! R & R please!!!! luv ya'll!  


  
Meeting His Destiny  


  
Chapter 3  
  
Duo nearly ripped the invitations apart when he attempted to open the envelopes. Why the braid haired man was so intent upon finding their contents, even the calm and collected Quatre and Trowa didn't understand. "So, master of tricks, what do they say?" Trowa asked sarcastically with a smirk. The blonde laughed under his breath.   
  
"Oh sweet! People, grab your coolest outfits 'cause we're going to par-TAY!" he replied with great enthusiasm.   
  
"Oh god," Quatre laughed shaking his head. "Who's throwing it?"   
  
"Heero is gonna love this! Relena is throwing us a party for our incredible work and outstanding performance in bringing peace back to Earth!" Duo replied nearly bouncing off the walls.   
  
"Keep it down out there!" Wufei screamed from inside his room.  
  
"Chill Wufei!" Duo called back. "Well anyways, she's holding it at her mansion, such a surprise," he added. "Oh man…black tie event. Guess we have to break out the old tuxes." The two men standing before him groaned at this.   
  
"I thought a party was supposed to be fun," Quatre remarked dimly.   
  
"Well, it all depends on the company. And with me around, and hopefully a few single women, it'll be a blast," Duo said handing them each their invitations. "I guess we should be expecting a call from the Princess herself. Later guys." Throwing his arms up and resting his hands around his neck, Duo walked off with a satisfied smile.   
  
"Hmm…guess we better see if we can find suits that fit," Trowa joked.   
  
"Eh…I will later. I think I'll go fill Wufei in. Besides, I think it would be kind of fun if we could find dates huh?" Quatre replied. Trowa nodded with an eager smile.   
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Heero had no place to go, and absolutely nothing to do. He could of course find someway to fight Duo, or relentlessly bother Wufei. Either way, they would both get boring eventually, even if making Duo scream was fun. //Let's see…I'm really tired and don't feel like dealing with those clowns. Sleeping is the next best thing to torturing that crazy American.//  
  
And with that, the cold-hearted man fell asleep, his arm hanging lazily over the edge of his bed. It was so calm and peaceful in his dream world. Nothing could make him feel any less structured. But in his subconscious he felt as if something were missing. Possibly that whole feeling he'd had before. So what was the deal? And only one question occupied his mind at that point. Where was she?   
  
And when she didn't appear, he could almost feel his heart sink…in his dream that is. Or maybe not…something didn't feel right. But why should he care anyway. He had more important problems to deal with…like the letters from Relena. What more could that woman possibly want from him. He had no time for her or for that matter, anything to do with her. Still...he didn't care about her. His heart and his mind both agreed on that. So why were they so focused on a dream…and what was held inside of it?   
  
"You were not expecting me," a voice said jerking him out of thought. The same moonlit terrace appeared and there the goddess stood poised on top of short pillar. It rose above the terrace in a height of a foot or two, in which it was connected to the outer rim. But this time, the innocent eyes burned holes through him. She looked gorgeous; in a long, sleeveless, pale blue silken dress with two long slits up both sides. The bust of the dress was adorned in glittering diamonds that were threaded along the v-neck hem. Against her soft white skin, Heero found it to be magical. And in her hand…those delicate silken hands, she held a small clear crystal. In the moonlight it seemed to glow with an almost surreal sparkle. "Did you think I would not come?"  
  
"I wondered where you were. Why do you look so upset?" Heero replied slowly.  
  
"Those that do not believe in the truth is what darkens me. You refuse to believe that maybe your heart could feel more than an incessant pounding during missions. Yes you do hate Relena, of that I am sure…but you conceal yourself from others. You will lose yourself Heero…"   
  
"Excuse me?" he answered confused.   
  
"Your destiny can only be found when you follow your heart. Where will it lead you?" the angel replied. Her long honey hair hung loose around her, and those sparkling eyes searched his for some shred of understanding.  
  
"But I-  
  
"Good night Heero, sleep well." The woman smiled for the first time that night and the looming feeling of tension Heero had previously felt dissipated with that one gesture of friendship.   
  
"Goodnight," he whispered back still quite confused.  
  
*~*~*  
  
----Thursday Morning----  
  
By that Thursday morning, each boy knew the skinny about the black tie event at Relena's. Some looked forward to it, regardless of the uncomfortable suits, while maybe two others couldn't really have cared less. But after all, it was out of respect and appreciation for them, and of course, being present for your own party was mandatory. "You guys ready for tomorrow night?" Quatre said trying to break the silence at the ever-more-rickety table. Heero's fist assault didn't help its already crumbling hinges. No reply. "Gee, so talkative today you guys. Wake up, this is getting really boring, really fast."  
  
"Since when is breakfast a party occasion?" Heero spat.   
  
"Well the other night's poker game was pretty good," Duo jumped in, trying to ease the tension.   
  
"Oh yeah a real riot," Heero answered belligerently.  
  
"Heero, now I know you love to fight people and break things, but man what is your problem lately?!" Quatre exclaimed. "Ya know for once in your life act like a person, yeah sure not everyone is perfect but Heero you're playing a balancing act on the edge of a cliff!"  
  
"Mind repeating that?" the man replied standing up.  
  
"Gladly, you're making things pretty messed up for the rest of us! Heero come on man! You're usually so…well never mind but what is going on with you? We've brought peace to the world, and now we can live our lives." Quatre glared deep into Heero's eyes, and this came as a surprise to the others. "I myself want to get on with my life, we'll all still be friends but I do not want to start things off like this." The others were speechless, because Quatre, usually quite calm and peaceful had just defied Heero. Not that Quatre was coward, but the two men had a friendship that was simple. This however just added a new puzzle to the game.   
  
"Uh," Duo breathed, "Riiiiiight."  
  
"Absolute stupidity," Wufei muttered.   
"Heero we're not trying to attack you or anything, you're just not you're usual careless, fight-loving self," Trowa piped up.   
  
"I don't know…I guess I am just not really looking forwards to a meet and all-around-greet with my personal stalker." The others nodded, this sounded pretty reasonable to them, and breakfast continued as usual.   



	4. Default Chapter Title

All disclaimers apply! Author's Note: the boys at this time around age 19-20. R & R!!! please?!  
  


**Meeting His Destiny**  
  


  
  
  
**Chapter 4 **  
  
  
            It was the night of the big extravaganza Relena had suddenly decided to throw for the five pilots. Heero could only dread the moments they had alone as the others went off and danced.  He just see now that stupid grin she would wear, trying to talk to him while at the same time masking her excitement.  And every time it happened, he loathed being near her more.  Just then sitting with the others in the common room as they spoke about the good times to come, Heero watched in his mind a flashback of the previous evening.    
  
----Flashback----  
  
            "Heero!  Get the phone will ya?" Quatre shouted down the hall from his room.  Sighing heavily, the man waved back to the blonde who had conveniently re-entered his room and closed the door.    
  
            "Hello, Heero Yuy speaking," he said answering plainly.  He could almost hear a jump of excitement from the person on the other line.  
  
            "Heero!  I mean, hello Heero.  Have you received the invitations I sent out?" Relena Peacecraft announced from the other end.  
  
            //I should have known better…those baka pilots set me up so **_I would personally_** answer the phone,// Heero thought angrily.  "Yes, Miss Relena, we received them the other day," he replied remaining stiff.   
  
            "Enough with the 'Miss Relena' business, Heero," Relena teased.  Seeing that this brought back no answer, she simply continued.  "The guests should be arriving around 8, we were hoping that you would arrive a bit sooner to greet them.  After all, this is your party."    
  
            "I see, well we'll do our absolute best," Heero answered trying his hardest to close this conversation as quickly and as painlessly as possible.  "Thank you for calling Miss Relena-  
  
            "Heero."  Her voice was serious and desperate.  
  
            "Yes?"came the dim and dark reply.  
  
            "I look forward very much to seeing you again," her voice came, picking up somewhat with a hopeful tone.  
  
            Heero sighed quietly before answering-but suddenly he saw Trowa coming down the hall looking very bored.  "Relena, Trowa's here and he wants to talk to you!" Heero said hurriedly and tossed to portable phone to the unsuspecting man.  
  
            "What is this?" he said coming out of a staring trance.  
  
            "A phone, it's Relena.  Good luck and I'm outta here!" Heero replied bolting as fast as he could.   Just as he rounded the corner, he could hear Trowa's voice trailing off…  
  
            "Hello?  Miss Peacecraft?"   
  
----Flashback Fading----  
  
            "Heero…hey guys, it looks like he's thinking about Relena again!" Duo hissed with a goofy smile on his face.  Heero continued to ignore the American, even though he was very much out of his thoughts and aware of all that went on just then.  
  
            "Why is it that you bring her up so often, Duo? I'd say by the strange habit you have talking about her, that you're the one who likes her," Heero replied smugly. The braided one shut his mouth immediately and took a few seconds togenerate a sharp come back regardless of the snickers around him.    
  
            "Bunchof gossiping women," Wufei remarked.   
  
            "You're the most womanish of all of us Wufei, with all those wild, mind-splitting moodswings of yours," Heero Yuy retorted with a slight grin... but yet, not enought o make a smile.  Wufei glared at the Japanese man, and the patented Death Glare of Heero Yuy was shot straight back at him.    
  
            "You know, I didn't appreciate that little surprise conversation with **_her_**,Heero," Trowa commented observing the previous scene with a smirk.  
  
            "Hey, I wasn't the one who decided to trick me into answering the phone."  
  
            "Yeah but, c'mon man.  You always fall forthat, and thinking it might be a mission call you always get it.  When are you gonna pick up on it already?" Duo said pushing his insulted ego away for a second.    
  
            "Huh…" Heero sighed.  "Next time you try that on me, baka, that braid of yours is going to become the first item in my personal Duo collection," he answered with a sneer. Duo looked away, gently teasing the very end stub of his braid.    
  
            "You guys, we have to get ready to go, that party starts in three hours and we are not even close to being ready!" Quatre exclaimed checking his watch.  
  
            "We're not women, blondie, I think we can get ready just fine," Wufei leapt in.    
  
            "Speak for yourself," Quatre replied with a smooth gleam in his eyes.  
  
            "Funny…" the Chinese jeered.  
  
*~*~*  
  
----Later That Evening----  
  
            "C'mon people!  It's 7 o'clock!  Half of you aren't even ready!" Quatre shouted down the main hall while adjusting his tie.  One by one, they came out from their rooms, dressed in sharp tuxedos with a touch of current flare. Heero was the last to come out, teasing at his hair with a comb.  With a final run through his thick mane, he jammed the hair tool into his back pocket and took a good look at himself in the hall mirror.  
  
            "Yes Heero, you look so DASHING tonight!" Duo exclaimed in a womanly voice to impersonate Relena.  "Please Heero, be my boyfriend!"  Heero suddenly shot his fist out at Duo's head.  Seconds before it collided violently with Duo's face, Trowa took a firm grip on his arm and stopped it just in time.    
  
            "What are you-  
  
            "Heero.  We have an appearance to make tonight.  We don't need people wondering why the American over there has a bloody nose." Heero nodded slowly at Trowa and finally they were ready.    
  
            "Uh dudes…"Duo started suddenly.    
  
            "Not now!" Wufei shouted.  
  
            "Guys!"  
  
            "Shut up!"  
  
            "DUDES!" Duo screamed finally.  "Did anyone bother to figure out exactly how we're gonna get there?!"  Each boy looked at the other suddenly withthe realization that they had no real way of getting there.  
  
            "There's the Gundams…" Heero suggested.  
  
            "Yeah let's land on Relena's castle, what a grand entrance!" Quatre smirked.  
  
            "Hey wait a minute!" Trowa said hearing something. The European bolted away from the rest of them and headed to the main garage entrance.  Opening the door, Trowa revealed to all a shining black limousine waiting for them.  A tall chauffeur opened the side door fort hem and allowed the boys to get inside.   
  
            "This is sweet!" Duo sang out.  A quick punch in the back from Heero shut him up.  Oneby one, they filed into the car and raised a toast.  
  
            "To the finest pilots in the universe!" they cried out and after clinking glasses, the car's engine hummed and they pulled out of the driveway.           



	5. Default Chapter Title

  


All disclaimers apply. Some characters may appear a bit out of character but for good reason. You'll see later on! Please review! I really like this fic and I want to know what you think!!! Thanks so much!  
  
  
  
**Meeting His Destiny**  
  


  
  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
  
          The party was almost about to begin as guests poured through the front door of the palace. The boys stood in their line of five and greeted all as they came through the enormous polished mahogany doors that led into the ballroom.   Relena was sure to be close by and this Heero knew. The man could almost feel her eyes boring holes in him.     
  
            The others enjoyed the scene.   It truly was a fantastic setting, great music, piles of delicious food literally casing over the intricately carved buffet tables. And even to the boys' luck, a few beautiful single women to see.   It was a gorgeous sight, and everyone was having a good time.   Just as the party began, and as all the guests were counted in attendance, Relena stepped up to a podium in the center of a small stage to the side of the ballroom.   "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming this evening.   And you all know the reason why we're here.   For tonight, we stand in the midst of five great men, men who have given up everything they knew and risked their lives to bring peace to our world.   And finally with their combined efforts: Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang," she said with a great smile. And as she continued to go on, she said the last name with great enthusiasm and looked directly at the man. "And finally Heero Yuy."  At the hearing the names, a huge explosion of applause and whistling flew into the air as all the guests and the boys sat at their assigned dinner tables.   The boys by this time had each been called up to the stage to receive an award.   
  
            "Thank you, Relena!   You know we love the attention!" Duo called and the audience responded with more applause and a brief laugh.  
  
            "So here we are tonight, to honor these men. And in order to do this, the Preventers, and all staff working hard to preserve peace, present to you five what you have long deserved.  Tonight we unveil to you, a few secrets.   You have lived in a garage for years now, no real comfort or stability. Now, we present you with a mansion, an enormous home provided for you by all the people.   Secondly, all the necessities you need will be there waiting for you in your new home.   And when you do go home tonight, in which you will be taken by limousine, you will enter this new home, and finally feel the comfort, the stability, and the generosity you have long deserved.   This is for you my dear Gundam Pilots.   Thank you boys, not only have you saved our world, but in the process you've renewed my faith in hope." After each man received an award of golden pilots' wings with a large diamond mounted in the center, the guests burst into a huge applause that lasted for several minutes as guests shook hands with each man, thanking and congratulating.  
  
*~*~*        
  
            The party was in full swing by now, which was only about an hour in.   The boys were having the time of their lives. Not only did they own a huge house, but cars, clothes, awards, and anything they'd ever need would also be there waiting for them.   "Dude!   This is so cool!" Duo repeated every couple of minutes.   Heero was about to smack him, but because there were so many people, he refrained from doing so And other than this, all was right and perfect.   All except the single pair of eyes that followed Heero's every move from various locations.     
  
            "She's doing it again you guys, I think I'm gonna get some air," Heero said after a bit and headed out towards the beautiful courtyard terrace.   
  
            Meanwhile, as he left, Duo noticed a few lone women, sitting and talking a few tables away. "Hey Quatre, Trowa…you see what I see?"  
  
            "Let's go!" the two replied in unison.   It was quite obvious who they were, special friends of Relena's.   One girl, seated closest to the boys was approaching them, and smiled as she flipped her short dark red, almost burgundy hair out of her incredibly gleaming green eyes…like those of a cat even.   Duo, of course, took this opportunity.  
  
            "Good evening ladies," he said a smooth voice.    
  
            "Hello, Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Winner, and Mr. Barton. Congratulations on your achievements," she replied standing up.   They smiled their gratitude.     
  
          "May I ask your name?" Duo continued.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, I am Corrine Richard's. You might have heard of me, I am Relena's cousin."  
  
            "Hello my beautiful cat-eyed Princess," Duo responded smiling cutely.  
              
            "Hmph…she was right when she said you were quite charming," Corinne replied.   Duo couldn't have smiled more than he did then.   
              
"Corinne," one of the girls behind her still seated laughed, "just keep in mind what Relena told us about him."  
  
            "Don'tworry, Aya," the red head giggled back.  
  
            "What do you mean 'what Relena told you'?" Duo replied a bit confused.   The two men behind him tried to control their laughter at the American.   These girls were smart; Quatre and Trowa both knew it.   Wufei on the other hand was discussing a few matters with the council with Sally over yonder.   And since he was busy, why not have some fun.  
  
"Gentlemen, this is my sister Aya Richards," she said introducing the second girl after the laughter thinned out.   Quatre took notice of her right away…and she was gorgeous.   Medium length auburn hair spilled out over her slender shoulders, drawing his gaze up to her hauntingly clear blue eyes.   "And this is our cousin, Sapphera Riley," she continued motioning to the third beauty standing beside them.     


  
(Authors Note: her name is pronounced: sa-FEAR-a.)  


  
Trowa almost died looking at the third woman. Hair, so dark it was like the navy midnight sky, draped down her back and was pulled back at the top in a delicately woven braid.   Her eyes almost matched her hair in depth of color…one thing in particular caused them to jump right out.   Right around the pupil of the eye, a star -like ring of silver surrounded it, drawing you into her dreams.   And with skin so delicate and perfect, all three were absolute angels.   
  
            "Miss Aya," Quatre said coming forward after a moment with almost distant look as he gazed at her, "would you care to take a walk with me?"  
  
            "Indeed I would, Mr. Winner," she answered with a sweet smile.   As the two departed, but not before politely excusing themselves, Trowa worked up the nerve to talk to this nightshade beauty.  
  
            "Sapphera," Trowa said coming closer to her.     
  
            "Yes, Mr. Barton?"  
  
            "Enough with the Mr. Barton, would you like to get a drink with me?" Trowa said with a laugh. Sapphera nodded and looped her arm for the crook in his he held out for her. The two walked off with a wave. Duo and Corinne meanwhile went to a nearby table and ordered cocktails.  
  
            "I think they will all like each other very much, I know my sister and cousin," Corinne said poking at her salad a bit. In between bites, Duo would steal a well-worth glance at the woman across from him.   "What is it?   Is there something on my face?"  
  
            Duo burst out laughing and smiled incredibly, "No! You are just absolutely radiant."  
  
            "Relena was right," Corinne giggled back.  
  
            "What did she say anyway?" Duo inquired with a coy smile.     
  
            "That you were perfect for me."              
  
*~*~*  
  
            Relena had meanwhile made her way outside to the courtyard where she'd watched Heero retreat to.   And stepping out into the cool night air, she saw his form bent over the terrace edge at the north end, admiring the crescent moon glowing high above them.   Quietly she watched him stand there, his back was to her and silently she approached.   His sudden statement startled her, as she was merely ten or a few more feet behind him. "Can I help you with something?" he said turning his head slightly enough to see the side of his face, but his back remained to her.  Relena was utterly shocked and didn't know what to say.  
  
            //Of course you could help me with something…fall in love with me and then we'll chat,// Relena thought remorsefully.  "I came out for some air…" she answered after a moment.  "Are you enjoying the party, Heero?"  
  
            Heero finally turned and faced her, and nodded his head.   "Yes, thank you.   I am, and I can't thank you enough for doing all that you've done…the house and all I mean," he replied simply.  
  
            "Of course, you of all people deserve it, you know.   I don't know how the colonies…how I could ever repay you," Relena answered and walked several feet closer to him.   They were a mere four feet away and the woman longed with all her heart to fall into his arms and feel his heart beating soothingly in his chest But alas, she knew it may never happen, but had to try to change that.     
  
            Heero nodded once more, and suddenly something far back behind Relena in the courtyard, zipping through the shadows caught his attention.   Relena stepped a bit closer, the man did not notice The lithe form in the darkness crossed carefully between the boundaries of light and shadows, which immediately turned his mind to eager suspicion.   The figure suddenly stopped, few features highlighted by the moonlight And that's when he saw them. A soft gasp escaped his lips as he observed a single pair of deep Prussian eyes sparkling mystically in the night. Gazing at him, drawing him in.   That's when the rest of the face came into view…but merely for a second long glimpse. The same long honey hair, legs a mile long, the bright smile, the face…it was her!  
  
            "It's her!" Heero exclaimed in utter shock. Seconds later, as soon as she had appeared, she melted back into the shadows, leaving Heero Yuy in complete and utter astonishment.  
  
            Relena looked up at in disappointment as she realized her presence was less than occupying his thoughts.   Looking down at the ground, she stepped back some and searched his eyes for some sort of sign.   And without a moment's notice, the man before her took off into the night…chasing after his dreams.         
  
              
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing! By now I think you'd get that lol j/k! Anyway, I have up to chapter 8 written so be sure to read, review, and enjoy!!!   
  
  
  


**Meeting His Destiny  
**  


  
  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
  
          The night was perfect…for Duo, Quatre, and Trowa at least Each paired off with a gorgeous woman; they were ready to have a blast. While Duo and Corinne were enjoying one another's company at a nearby table accompanied by cocktails, Trowa was off with Sapphera at the bar.   And Quatre was with Aya on a walk.   "Sapphera, are you enjoying the party," Trowa asked a bit shyly.     
  
            "Yes, very much," she laughed as the silver stars of her eyes twinkled Trowa almost got lost in them, the dark blue paired against the silver ring around her infinite pupil.   "I love this song," she said after a moment as a song came on.  
  
            "Being off at war for so long…I never got to enjoy music like I used to…" Trowa replied a bit distantly.   But he ripped himself back to reality voluntarily, he didn't want to lose sight of this eternal treasure.  
  
            "I'm sorry, but now…you are free of war Trowa. Look around you…the five of you brought peace and now you can live!" she exclaimed and her eyes were wide with happiness.  
  
            "I would ask you to dance," he answered with a bit of a modest tone, "it's just I can't really…well dance."  
  
            "Oh please! You lived in a circus…went to war, what else have you done?   Now I'm almost positive, no I am absolutely positive you can dance," Sappheralaughed.    
  
"Well, if you're so sure, then would like to dance?" Trowa replied.   Sapphera nodded her head and two melted into each other's arms as they took to the floor. Many of the guests watched as the two spun around perfectly to the sweet music. It was perfect…like two jigsaw pieces that fit together perfectly.   It was like they were meant to have that dance.    
  
"Can't dance huh?" she whispered into his ear as they drew close.   By now many onlookers clapped at their performance It was odd how once the song had ended, Sapphera realized that weren't alone.   Almost the entire room had been watching and in contrast to their own personal thoughts; they were alone, together, just them and the music.   And as they continued to clap, Sapphera wentto his side and curtseyed.   He followed suit with a bow and knew something had gone right for once.   With a huge smile and twinkling eyes, the European felt something he hadn't in a long time.   Being complete.   Trowa couldn't help it…she was hysterical, she was smart, she was incredible.   She was a keeper.  
  
*~*~*    
  
            Heero raced with an almost maddening pace out of the courtyard.   He knew something was going on…either had just seen the woman of his dreams (literally) or he had lost his mind.   "Come on now Heero…you're just imagining things…but I _saw_ her…_felt_ her there with me…so where is she?" he said to himself as made his way inside the ballroom.   Searching high and low, scanning the entire grounds in moments…he prayed to find her…whoever in hell she might be.   Once back inside he immediately spied a few friends of his, and as he did with others, asked around if anyone had seen a gorgeous goddess he'd dreamt about.   Not in those words…but just then to him he realized just how ridiculous he was acting.   It was a dream and nothing more.     
  
"Heero you okay?" Quatre asked he walked by with Aya.  
  
"Uh, yeah I'm fine."  Heero had almost answered with a tone as if he were posing a question.   Heero turned back to the terrace where He'd first seen her.   Standing in the darkness, appearing, and doing the same in reality.     
  
"You sure you're all right?" Quatre continued. Heero nodded.   He knew he shouldn't be rude, since he did have a guest with him.     
  
"Quatre, so who is this lovely woman with you?" he answered.   Aya smiled and blushed a bit.  
  
"Heero, this is Aya Richards, a cousin of Relena's." Quatre saw the flicker of fear in Heero's eyes.   Quatre laughed.   "Don't worry Heero, forget the connection."  Aya looked at the blonde in connection.   "Nothing Aya, old joke."  
  
"Aya, it was a pleasure meeting you.   The two of you have a wonderful night," Heero said with a slight smile.   Aya smiled and waved as she continued on her walk with Quatre.   Just before the two of them departed completely, Heero caught the blonde's arm.     
  
"What is it Heero?" he asked.     
  
"Hold on to her, she's your type," Heero laughed softening his expression.     
  
"She's perfect," Quatre replied as he too, waved and went off to meet Aya who waited patiently at the gardens.   Now once again, Heero was left to ponder.   The moon rose above him, a few stars glittered against the black velvet sky.   Heero felt a slight breeze sweep against him. He stood there on the terrace.…suddenly it hit him.   The dream…the terrace…the moon…the sky…the breeze…the dream!   It was all coming true…but…could it really be? Nothing like that happened in the real world…women you meet in your dreams…that you fall in love with, they don't come true…do they?  
  
*~*~*  
  
            Relena watched with a painful gasp, as she knew that all chances of winning him over had been destroyed.   She had to accept that their fate together was not as she had dreamed.   She the politician…he the fighter…never.  Not ever together, maybe her in dreams, but somehow she had realized that dreams such as those do not come true.   What was wrong with her?   No! What is wrong with him?   //I know what's wrong with him,// Relena thought sorrowfully, //he knows what he wants…and not me.   But what did I do to deserve such heartbreak?//  By now the 19 year old Princess had gone back to the ballroom and briefly talked with Duo, Corinne, Wufei, Trowa, and Sapphera as she passed through.   "Duo, I see you've met Corinne, how are you doing cousin?"    
  
            "Wonderful, thank you," she laughed stealing a glance at Duo.   Relena saw it and understood.  
  
            "And you Duo?" Relena went on.  
  
            "Trust me, I won't soon forget this beautiful angel," he said smiling at Corinne.   Corinne blushed slightly and pushed her hair out of her eyes.     
  
            "I think the feeling is mutual," Relena said at last to both as she departed.   She spoke a bit with the others as well and took notice of how much the two pairs were enjoying themselves.   //It's about time those two hooked up with my cousins.//  At the way things looked, Quatre was off with Aya.   She had a feeling that would happen.   They all seemed to be having a lovely time.   All except her, but what did she really expect? For him to fall in love with her on sight, take her into his arms, and for them to kiss passionately beneath the moon after professing their love to each other?   Yes.  
  
*~*~*  
  
            "Heero seems nice," Aya commented as she and Quatre sat down by a fountain in the center of the gardens.   Quatre took her hand and smiled at her.     
  
            "He comes off a bit cold and stiff, but he's not that bad once you get to know him," the blonde replied.   Aya laughed and her crystal eyes sparkled like the pure blue water falling behind them.   
  
            "It's kind of funny, you know?"  
  
            "I do," Quatre answered.  
  
            "I feel like…"  
  
            "I've known you-  
  
            "My whole life," she finished.     
  
            //Now this is really weird.   I've known her for an hour and a half…and were already finishing each others sentences,// Quatre thought with a smile.   He looked deep into her eyes and noticed something for the first time.   He realized that when Heero said not to let her go…he was so incredibly right…about emotions for once that is.     
  
            "Quatre?" Aya said breaking the silence.  All that existed was them and the crystal fountain behind them, set in amongst the hundreds of roses bushes of crimson and other enchanting colors.  
  
            "Yes?"  
  
            "Are you going to think all night?  Because I know you want to kiss me."  Quatre blushed the tiniest bit before pressing his lips to hers.  
  
*~*~*  
  
            Duo and Corinne had been with each other for hours, and they never got tired of his jokes, or her stories.   It was perfect, just the way each had hoped to spend this evening.   Two and ½ hours had passed and it was nearing 10 o'clock.  But being this one of Relena's bashes, it wouldn't end until at least midnight. She might have been Princess, but she knew how to throw a pretty good party "I'm sorry if I've been annoying you tonight," Duo laughed sheepishly throwing his hands up and setting them against the back of his neck.  
  
            "What?!  Are you crazy?!  I love being here with you…it's perfect!  Relena had told me about you and when she did…I had a feeling things might work out the way they have," Corinne replied with a wild, beaming grin.   Suddenly a beautiful song came on and Duo took the opportunity.     
  
            "Would you then, like to dance with me?" he asked for the first time shyly.   For once in his life, he actually felt self conscious He worried that he would say something stupid…um well that happened often…well anyway something that would totally turn her off and leave him standing alone in the night.   He couldn't let this chance slip through his fingers like this.   Perfection, happiness, life…all wrapped up in this one woman…it was something he would not give up.   The two, hand in hand, advanced the floor and gazed into one another's eyes happily.     
  
She glided gently on the floor, him leading, the two dancing in perfect harmony His braid swung around bit like a wild rope of fury, her own hair swayed gently in almost rhythm to the music. As the song began to slow and end almost, he swung her around and whipped her in close.   "I don't think I've ever felt so alive," she whispered.  
*~*~*  
  
Heero was about to go crazy.  By now he'dr etreated to a bench somewhere in the courtyard.  He didn't expect to have a blast at this fandango, but yet he expected a bit more.  Relena hadapparently disappeared to somewhere. Not that he objected of course. That didn't bother him.  Right now he wanted to go to sleep…maybe dream…find a truth?  But what would that prove?  //That I'm utterly insane,//he thought shamefully.  
  
 "Your destiny can only be found when you follow your heart.  Where will it lead you?" a voice came out of the night silence.  
  
"Who's there?!" Heero shouted in surprise.  He knew that line…**_she_** had said it. In his dreams…in his mind…in his heart. Where he couldn't tell anymore. But something told him he hadn't been imagining that phrase] It was like…it had actually been spoken just then. But being defeated from racing ground like a madman, Heero took a sip of the wine glass he had taken outside with him a bit ago.   To his lips it tasted sweet.   To his heart, it was churning acid.   //Oh well…I might as well go find the others and make the best of these next few hours.   Hey…I might even meet someone worth talking to. // With this thought, Heero stood up from the secluded bench in another garden, looked up once more to the shimmering moon, and began to walkaway.   Little did he know…a pair of glittering Prussian eyes watched as he left.     
  
                 



	7. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing; hehe now you all you mean lawyers can't sue me!     
Hehe ^ ~    


  


Authors Note: I realize that at some points Heero or the others might seem a bit out character.   But there is good reason for that.   And that reason is because dreams can be so deep, so mind-boggling, they can draw up even the most hidden and confusing emotions known to man.   Maybe that sounds like a riddle but you'll see what I mean.  :)  
  
  


  
  


**Meeting His Destiny  
**  


  
  
  
**Chapter 7   
**  
  
          Wufei stood by the others as the party was beginning to wind down.   He'd had a pretty good time, danced with Sally once or twice, even had fun. Something he wasn't really used to. But now maybe life would be different, somehow it was like a new chance to do everything he said he would that he never did.   Second chances…  
  
            Suddenly the three pairs standing near him, going on and on about the great time they'd had with each other, Wufei nearly got sick. And by now it was apparent to him that each of his fellow pilots were struck by awe, intrigue, quite possibly something stronger.   And the only thing he had to day about this…was of course: //Weakling.//.//  
  
            "I heard that Wu-man!" Duo called out. Corinne took notice of his sudden outburst.   Wufei hadn't said a word, yet the braided American knew with his uncanny sense of wild experiences exactly who Wufei was…a cold sexist man.     
  
            "What'd he say?"  
  
            "He didn't have to say it, Corinne.   He has this whole Chinese belief about women being weak…I have the mind to go over and punch him for that.   He's such a jerk."  
  
            "I hate men like that.   Who is he to play God and think that?" Corinne answered angrily.  
  
            "Please don't let it ruin our evening, Corinne. I have had a time with you that I will treasure forever."  
  
            "Forever is a long time Duo Maxwell."  
  
            "I'm willing to wait."    
  
            "Are you?" she replied in a seductive voice.    
  
            "Definitely," he answered just the same and kissed her.    
  
            "No man has ever kissed me like that."    
  
            "You've never been kissed until Duo Maxwell kisses you," the American laughed.   The goddess before him did the same as well. Wufei walked by and muttered.  
  
            "What'd you just say?" Corinne exclaimed with a vicious tone.   Wufei was caught off guard by her boldness.  
  
            "Excuse me?" Wufei answered folding his arms glaring at her.  
  
            "Do we have a problem here?" Duo cut in on him. He put an arm around Corinne's shoulders.  
  
            "I do believe your friend just happened to make the remark that any woman as foolish as I to care about you is no better than the common house maid," Corinne replied.  
  
            "Did you say that Wu-man?" Duo continued. His expression became quite furious.   
  
"Don't call me that!" Wufei shouted.  
  
"Duo, forget about him.   Lets not go crazy because some ignorant, arrogant man is too high on himself," Corinne said simply. Duo looked at her, searching her eyes and nodded.   The two, hand in hand, turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Weaker than I thought," Wufei whispered. Apparently Heero, who had just walked up, heard him.  
  
"Wufei…is there something you wanna share?" Heero growled in a low voice.   Wufei, in a spark of surprise, shook his head and walked off.   Meanwhile, Heero watched as Trowa, Duo, Quatre, and the girls enjoyed themselves.   Who knew when they might see one another again? But knowing those three…they wouldn't soon forget those three women. It was too right with them.      
  
  
*~*~*  
  
            Two more hours had passed and the men had been escorted to their brand new mansion in a beautiful location on Earth. Thankfully, it was far from Relena's castle for Heero.   But nonetheless, the mansion was absolutely enormous and beautiful.   Gardens, fountains, and rooms of numbers quite possibly in the hundreds…the list could go on forever.   The party was a complete success and each man went home happy with the exception of the annoyed Wufei and Heero.   
  
He was acting totally out of character and why he cared so much about a stupid dream he didn't understand.   He was sick of wondering what if, running from Relena, trying to be normal…where did he fit in? Where in hell did he belong? Heero was alone and he knew as long as he stopped denying it…everything would be okay. Of course all through the night he heard either of the other three men going on and on about their night with the girls.   Heero was about to scream bloody murder at about 1 o'clock that morning By then, the men had all gathered in the parlor downstairs past the enormous kitchen and offices.     
  
"Hey, Heero, you never told us if you found your mystery girl," Duo piped up at the cold man.   
  
"Yeah, did you find her?" Quatre joined in. Heero glared at them.  
  
"What business is that of yours?" he replied with a viper like tone.  
  
"Hey, cool it man.   We just wondered ya know?" Trowa said in a calm tone.   Heero shook his head with an angry face.     
  
"The thing about you guys is that you're always meddling in other people's business. You're all nuts and if you want my opinion those girls you hung all over…you'll never see them again.   Any relative of Relena's isn't worth the trouble."  
  
Quatre, Duo, and Trowa looked mildly offended by this. "Hey, that's enough!" Duo shouted. "Don't jump on their case.   They're nothing like Relena so just shut it Heero."  
  
"I'm thrilled you all had a great time," Heero shouted in desperation.   "But I am tired!   Now go to bed and shut up!"   
  
            "Looks like he's back you guys," Quatre said with a dark expression.  
  
            "Yippee," Duo said sourly.  "What is his problem anyway? I thought he had a good time tonight."  
  
            "There's another Heero mystery for ya," Trowa answered shaking his head.    
  
            "He didn't have to insult Corinne, that was low," Duo continued.   //I have known her a single night…why am I acting like she's my longtime girlfriend?!// Duo thought with a strange revelation. He could tell the others were thinking just the same by there far-off expressions.            
*~*~*  
   
            Heero made his way up the winding marble staircase, adorned by golden lions at each side post at the top and bottom.   It was a great house, and after seeing his brand new car…he should have been in a good mood. Nope…not him…not ever.   He didn't care…therefore he was cold and empty. But…he didn't care.   Or did he?   
  
            The man entered his room, pushing back the tall cherry wood double doors to reveal a dream like room.   An enormous king-sized bed was against the far wall to his right from where he stood at the door. Expensive looking red velvet comforters adorned the canopy bed with the ivory curtains drawn around the entirety of the bed.   Huge window doors on the wall beside the bed to its right led out to a moonlit balcony.   He instinctively walked out onto the white marble balcony and admired the view, as it looked out over a fountain-adorned orchid/rose garden by a nearby crystalline pond.   And as he stood there, a fatigued feeling swept over his body, and giving into it, Heero went inside, went through his already filled closet, chose a pair of pajamas and slid into the bed. It was so nice to actually feel the luxury of a king sized bed of velvet covers as opposed to a hard cotton-covered cot.   And noting this, Heero closed his eyes, and the world fell away.  
  
*~*~*  
  
            "Where are you?!" Heero screamed into the night. He was alone again, only accompanied by the moonlight flooding the terrace he stood upon.   As always he began alone, and soon enough, his heart felt wholeness and he was no longer alone as he started.     
  
            "I'm here," her familiar warm voice echoed. Her lithe figure appeared in front of him out no where and her eyes sparkled like a thousand stars.     
  
            "Why are you haunting me?!" Heero continued to shout angrily.   The girl obviously took no notice.  
  
            "How can I haunt you Heero?  Your heart chooses your path, not your thoughts or infatuations."  
  
            "What are you?   You were there tonight weren't you…I saw you!   Stop doing this to me!   Leave me alone!   I hate you!" Heero shouted even harder, his voice was becoming hoarse and tears poked at the corners of his eyes.   The woman merely came forth and took his hands. Heero didn't know why he screamed at her…he didn't want to…  
  
            "How do you hate what you love?   Or is that, you fear what you love?"   
              
            "I don't understand anymore…what are you? I don't even know your name!" the man said quietly.   She looked more gorgeous than ever that night. Her hair was pulled up high into a tight pony tail, her hair cascading down her back in a honey colored waterfall.   Her cheeks were lightly blushed with a soft, sweet rosy tone and her lips were full with color.   A long, pale blue, formfitting dress that fell to her ankles with thin spaghetti straps adorned her slim figure and shows of blue crystal adorned her feet.   Suddenly in a soft glow of ivory light emanating from her hands, a small, but incredible jewel appeared "What is it?" Heero asked in a fearful voice.   These emotions…he never felt them before.   He'd never been afraid in war…why was he then afraid of a woman in his dreams.     
  
            "It is called the Star's Eye," she answered opening her palms wider to reveal the glittering sphere of crystal.   "This mystical Star's Eye was said to have descended from the heavens of the sky, even from the womb of a star.   It is said that when one gazes deep into the crystal, the thing he desires most in the world, that his heart knows, regardless of whether or not his mind agrees, will be revealed." She placed it gently in his hand and smiled.  
  
            "Tell me your name…" Heero asked whispering as he examined the sphere lightly.     
  
            "Destiny."  
  
    
                      
               



	8. Default Chapter Title

All disclaimers apply! Please send me feedback!!! Thanks so much!   The story continues and any questions can be sent in reviews that I will answer in author notes!!! ^ ~  
  
  


** Meeting His Destiny  
  
**

  
  
  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
  
          It was nearing 4 o'clock that morning when Quatre awoke suddenly.  He'd been thinking…dreaming…wondering…hoping.  Something about the past night had changed him.  He felt alive and he was sure Aya had a lot to do with that.  After the war, and his father's death, the young man had felt so obligated to make all right, but he knew he had to make himself right first. And now, with all of the loose ends tied up in his life, Quatre Winner could be alive!  Be free…last night he wasfree.  No more war, no more fighting, no more anything!  Forever he would be free.    
  
            And having realized this, the blonde boy had gone outside in the early morn hours, and gazed out over the estate of his new home. He had a sense of stability and strength and he knew finally he could be normal again.   A quite knock behind him pulled him out of his thoughts.   "Hey," the blonde said turning to Trowa.   The man revealed himself from behind the shadows of the curtains from the windows that led back inside to Quatre's bedroom. "What's up?"    
  
            "Couldn't sleep," Trowa answered walking out into the still morning.   His blonde friend turned back to the view and smiled.     
  
            "You were thinking about Sapphera weren't you?"  
  
            "And you about Aya," Trowa replied with a slight laugh.     
  
Quatre nodded. "Did you feel…feel anything?"  
  
            "What do you mean?"  
  
            "Like you were alive?" the blonde asked gazing out into the sky.   The colors of night were fading quickly as slightly paler colors of purple and pink invaded the reign of darkness.   Regardless of the color change, a large ivory crescent moon continued to glow above, omitting milky moonbeams.       
  
            "You know what Quatre…I did feel different. I felt **_real_**…I **_feel_** real."  
  
            "I think the nicest part about this whole ordeal now, is that each morning I can wake up and look forward to the days ahead. No more thinking about whether or not I might die that day…now I can think about what I'm going to do while I'm alive." Trowa smiled at his friend's statement.   It was true.  Life was going on and finally they could be apart of it.    
  
            "So," Trowa smiled, trying to lighten the topic, "when are you going to call Aya?"  
  
            Quatre laughed and gave Trowa's arm a slight punch, "I think this afternoon.   It's funny, we've all found happiness in one family…"  
  
            Trowa nodded at the idea, it was true.   But in fact, and thankfully, they were nothing like Relena.   //Sapphera…where are you anyway?//    
  
            "I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing them again soon…very soon."  
  
            "How about Duo and that Corinne?   Looks like he's head over heels for that one," Trowa joked.  
  
            "I know, usually he's more into the one night stands…but it looks so strange this time. He couldn't stop looking at her, talking about her, hey look!" Quatre said pointing across the way to another balcony. Duo, like they, was standing alone the edge, his head cupped in his hands…completely lost in thought.  
  
            "I think this one **_is_** much different.   He doesn't wake up in the middle of the night about just anyone," Trowa agreed.     
  
            Quatre looked over at his friend with a grin, "Neither do we."  
  
*~*~*  
  
            Duo was quiet as he stood there on his balcony. He loved everything about his new home, and now he was free from war, Though he may be the God of Death, last night he felt so at ease with himself…but one person had changed that. For the first time in his life he was self conscious about everything he did around her.   His smile, his actions, his voice...everything Even the stupid trivialities. She was perfect and in her eyes he worried if he was anything less than what he already thought of himself…completely unbearable.   But thankfully, she happened to prove him absolutely wrong.   //Thank you…// he thought as if trying to call out to her in the silence.   A slight breeze waved through his chestnut colored braid.   //She even loved my braid…said it was cute…hehe go going Duo old buddy.   Not as big an idiot as everyone thinks.//    
  
*~*~*  
              
            //SoWufei,// the Chinese thought to himself, //What does it all mean?//  He was thinking about his evening with Sally. He thought about holding her as they danced, how she smelled of delicate roses, the look in her eyes every time he spoke.   The way he looked at her as she spoke.   //And I think that whoever that stupid woman was with Duo should watch the way she speaks to me.   Very rude and disrespectful…would make a good housewife if she'd shut her mouth. Brazen young lady she was…nothing like Relena.   But that doesn't make it any better, stupid fool…but she was gorgeous.   Hey! Stop that!   You don't like her! You don't like Sally!   You don't…you don't…you're a fool Wufei.//  
  
*~*~*  
  
             "T-That's your name?" Heero asked a small voice. The goddess nodded as she flashed a beaming smile.   "Destiny…hehe, it fits."    
  
            "Ironic isn't it?" she replied a bit more at ease.    
  
            //Why did I say those things to her…she says her name is my Destiny…and That's what she is.   Wait a minute…**_she's mine_**?!//  
  
            "You said them because you were afraid," she said sweetly.   Heero looked up at her in astonishment.   Heero looked at the Star's Eye crystal again and gently put it in his coat pocket.   It was odd how they were dressed…as if they were attending a black tie event.   Wait a minute…that was the suit he wore to the party…  
  
            "Why do I always resent you?"  
  
            "You hate what you fear.   You love the danger…you love what you fear and so therefore…"  
  
            "I love you," Heero blurted out.   He didn't realize what He'd said until he heard his voice echo on the night air.     
  
            "I know," she smiled.     
  
            "Why did I-  
  
            "Because you're following your heart." And in a flash of light…it all disappeared.       
  
*~*~*  
  
            Duo had been up for hours now, and glancing at his watch, took notice that that time had passed several hours already. From about four o'clock that morning, maybe earlier, he;d been standing in silence thinking about Corinne.  Now for him, to think about anyone for that long like that is pretty hardcore. He had such an urge to pick up the phone and call her…just be able to hear her voice would be enough.   But he wanted more than that…to see her, feel her soft touch, gaze into her impossibly emerald eyes and die when she smiled.   Duo had to smile at these thoughts…it was much too early to call her at that time in the morning.   He'd noticed Trowa and Quatre earlier on the other terrace, and but by now both had gone back inside.   //Might as well get something to eat in my brand new palace,// Duo Maxwell thought as he went inside.     
  
*~*~*  
  
            Quatre, Trowa, and now Duo were downstairs in a large dining room, enjoying a wonderful breakfast buffet.   Each had loaded their plates up from the smallest of muffins to triple sized helpings of French Toast, eggs, and pancakes.   "This place is pretty cool," Duo remarked between mouthfuls.     
  
            Trowa nodded and smiled, //It would be better if…//  
  
            "I hear ya brother!   Amen!" Duo exclaimed knowing his thought.   The European looked at him with a look of puzzlement.  
  
            "Trowa, you're not the only one who misses the girls from the party," Quatre said clueing him in.   "They're unforgettable." Duo nodded his head in agreement.   
  
            "I saw you guys on the balcony this morning, you were thinking about them too huh?" Duo went on.   "But you gotta admit...that whole scene with Corinne and Wufei standing off...it was good stuff. She's strong ya know? Doesn't take crap from anyone. I think Wufei got that but if he ever speaks to her like that again, he won't have any more vocal cords to talk with." The two other men nodded and couldn't help but smile.  
  
*~*~*  
  
            Heero slowly awoke from his sleep, which for once was restful.   And now, he had an urge to see what time it was. So with this in mind, he slowly rolled onto his left side and reached over to the night table where his watch was placed from the night before.  His eyes still half closed, his hand caught onto something other than his watch,a nd being a bit out of it, tried to identify the strangely spherical object with the only his sense of touch.  Heero settled onto his back again and finally his vision was clear.  For a moment, he did not understand.  For in his hand he held something he would never expect.  In it's glittering wonderment, Heero Yuy screamed in terror as he realized in his hand, he held the Star's Eye Crystal from his dream.      


	9. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing.  Please R & R!  Heero comes to terms…or does he?!    


  
  


  
  


**Meeting His Destiny  
**  


  
  
  
**Chapter 9**  
  
  
  
Heero fell off his bed as a result of his horrific screaming, tossing the crystal to the floor. What is going on here?" the man screamed wildly as he stumbled to his feet. "This is all a stupid dream!   What do you want from me?!" Heero screamed angrily at the gorgeous jewel.   It twinkled in a sadistic response to his incessant hollering.   Without caring who he woke, the man continued to shout and scream until his voice became hoarse.   "But how…" Heero whimpered in a quiet voice. All because of a stupid dream, everything he knew, how he thought, and what he felt had been turned upside down. He felt so hopeless…for once in his life he **_felt_**.   "Why do I have to feel like this?   What are you trying to show me?"  
  
"Life, Heero, life." Heero froze.  Who had said that?  But no one was there…he was alone, but at the same time, he was haunted by the one thing he wanted most in life…the one thing he needed.  Her.    
  
*~*~*  
  
            "I think I'll call her today," Duo said dreamily.  Trowa smirked.  
  
            "It hasn't even been a day since you saw her, it was last night for God's sake Duo!"  
  
            "Are you serious?!" the American exclaimed in complete surprise.  He had thought and felt it to be an eternity.    
  
            "Let's do this," Quatre said coming up with a compromise.  "How about me invite each of them to come over today and have a little get together.  Casual but fun."    
  
            "That sounds perfect."  
  
            "Yup, this is going to be good!" Duo said with a smile as he rubbed his hands together mischievously.   
  
            "What are you planning in that sick mind of yours o braided one?" Trowa snorted.  Duo shrugged with a beaming smile.  Trowa and Quatre shook their heads.    
  
            //Silly baka…// Quatre thought with a tiny smile.   
  
*~*~*    
  
            Relena woke up a bit late that morning; after all, she'd partied all night just as everyone else and was still quite tired.  She woke up thinking about one thing, one person.  Heero.  But of course what a surprise.  She'd felt so disappointed.  She was so envious of her three cousins who'd scored with Duo, Trowa, and Quatre. It wasn't fair.  She was the Princess…why couldn't Heero be a nice little boy and be her Prince.  //Because life isn't that simple idiot,// a voice in her mind snapped.    
  
            "I didn't ask for your opinion," Relena said out loud absent-mindedly.    
  
            "You all right, Miss Peacecraft?" Noin said coming into her office.  Relena spun around a bit surprised.    
  
            "Noin, why are you still here?"  
  
            "I fell asleep after the party and one of the servants told me that it was okay if I spent the night. You don't mind do you?" Noin replied yawning.  Relena shook her head.  "You look disappointed."  
  
            "No," Relena replied uncertainly.  
  
            "Hey now, don't lie to me.  I know what happened…it's Heero isn't it?  He didn't cooperate with your brilliant plan did he?" Noin answered a bit coyly. Relena nodded slowly, as she heard her own plot being destroyed by word of mouth.  
              
            "I don't know what I did wrong."  
  
            "Nothing, he just isn't the one for you Relena.  You'll come to see that soon I promise.  And hey, maybe it's all for the best," the woman behind her suggested.  Relena nodded solemnly as she gazed out her window at the beautiful mid day sun.                
            
*~*~*  
  
  
            Heero continued to sit on his floor, examining the crystal with a strange reflection.  How could any of this be real?   Was it that he feared it so much that he denied reality? Had he lost his mind?   Or was there really something to all of this. He would only find out in his dreams…but something wasn't right.   Every time he dreamt, he felt so at peace with her…he loved her.   His heart told him that constantly though his mind denied it and even believed it to be ridiculous. He was in love with a dream, his mind reminded him daily.   But his heart sang out with a peaceful rhythm, which would tell him to follow his heart. Just as she had told him herself.   
  
He told her he loved her.   He had told her…and he knew it to be true.   He loved the woman in his dream, he loved Destiny. With all his heart, he loved the mystical girl named Destiny\ And with each passing moment as he gazed at the crystal, he wished her more to be real. Just at that second, a great realization hit him.   Destiny had told him that to gaze into the Star's Eye, that it would show him what his heart wanted most.   And there he sat staring at it and all he could think about was her.   So that proved it…he was in love with her and that was all that mattered.     
  
*~*~*  
              
----Later That Night----  
  
            The boys had tried earlier to contact the three ladies from the last evening, but all they received were answering machines.  Obviously the three had gone out, so the boys left messages asking them to call back whenever they got the chance. And just that evening, each was blessed with a phone call of his beloved. Duo, had anxiously awaited her answer.  
  
            "Hello, Duo here," The braided boy said answering his cell.    
  
            "Duo?" a cute voice asked.    
  
            "Corinne?  Corinne! I mean hey, how are you?" Duo replied happily.  He was ecstatic at just the sound of her voice.    
  
            "I got your message, sorry we were out.  I wanted to tell you, I had a really lovely time last night.  And like you said, I too would like to see you again, and soon.  Can we reschedule that little get-together at your estate to sometime with in the next few days?"  
  
            Duo was almost awe struck and dazed out, just listening to her voice, "Oh, uh yes!  Of course, I wouldn't have it anyother way.  Come over with Aya and Sapphera this coming Tuesday.  I'm sure it would be fine with the others."  
  
            "That's wonderful.  Well, until then Duo,"Corinne replied in a sultry voice.    
  
            "Until then," he replied with a smile as they hung up.  As he placed the phone down on the receiver, he began to sing, though a poor rendition of whatever he was singing, Duo was none-the-less chanting a song.    
  
            "Man!  Shut up!" Wufei hissed throwing a pillow at the American.    
  
            "Do you have a problem Wu-Man?  Is that ponytail of yours tied too tight?" Duo teased.   
  
            "Do not call me that.  You're are just as pathetic and simply minded as that dumb broad you picked up the other night."  Duo's joking mood turned to sheer outrage as he approached the Chinese man with a death glare.  
  
            "Don't you **ever** talk about her like that again! Take it back…or die," he replied with an evil smile.    
  
            "Face it, the both of you are weak."  
  
            "What does being weak have to do with anything?!" Quatre exclaimed wildly.  "Do you realize how completely ridiculous and insane you sound with all of your 'injustice and weak' crap?!"   
  
            "I am just a realist," Wufei answered simply.  
  
            "You are idiotic, and uncompassionate.  No wonder Sally will never look at you the way you do at her.  Because you are such an insensitive jerk without a personality!" Quatre shouted.   
  
            Wufei suddenly looked at him in surprise, for Quatre never insulted anyone like that.  He was good hearted and kind but now he had invaded his territory.  "I don't know what you're talking about. Sally is a mere, weak woman."  
  
            "And you, with that mentality, will be a lonely fool for the rest of your life," Duo finished.  He drew back his arm and punched him straight across the face. "If I ever hear you disrespecting Corinne or her cousins again, I will personally kill you."  Duo brushed his hands together with a smile and stalked off.  Quatre shook his head and Trowa merely stood completely off in another world as Wufei got up from the floor and left the room.   
  
            "Why was Wufei on the floor?" Trowa said coming back to reality.  Quatre sighed heavily and shook his head.       
       



	10. Default Chapter Title

Hey everyone, I think you'll like this chapter. A bunch of developments and a little bit of romance for the boys. Maybe not so much the one you have in mind...but I don't want to spoil it! Go forth, and spread the word! My chapter is out and please R/R!!!  


  


Meeting His Destiny  
  


  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
"Um, something is missing here," Duo commented as the boys sat down to eat dinner. The five dinner chairs were taken for all except one. "Okay, who forgot to let Heero out of his cage?!" The others shrugged and smirked a bit at his sharp but still humorous remark. The American departed from the enormous candle lit dining area and ascended white marble spiral stair case humming a cheery tune. Once reaching Heero's bedroom, Duo pounded on the closed cherry wood door. Inside, Heero had jumped at the startling sound.   
  
"Who is it?" his emotionless voice called in reply.  
  
"Heero, man! You're missing dinner! Get out here!" Duo shouted back. For a few moments, his calls were met with nothing but silence. It was quite odd, for once Heero had nothing cold or dark to say to his incredible audacity. In a flash, the door swung open to reveal a tired looking Heero leaning against it with his hand on the knob. "Whoa...what happened to you?!" Duo laughed his violet eyes shining.   
  
"Is there something you came to bother me about, American?"  
  
"Dinner, dinner's on the table. You coming?" The man of cold dark blue eyes shook his head and turned to go back inside his room. Duo caught the door before it closed any further. "All right, spill. What is going on? You've shut yourself up here all day."  
  
"Nothing okay! I am just sick of people expecting so much, of her haunting me!" Heero shouted back at him.   
  
"Hey, chill there buddy. People expecting too much, her haunting you? Who's haunting you...has Relena been calling you or something?"  
  
"Why do you care? Your life is all laughs and pranks when I am over here, following stupid dreams, praying they'd come true!" //Oh man...I just slipped,// Heero cursed at himself mentally.   
  
"Perfect life?! Heero, it wasn't until last night I met someone who makes me happy for once! And what are you TALKING ABOUT?" Duo responded a bit defensively. It was a bit hard to grasp that it was only a day since the party.   
  
"I didn't ask for this! I didn't want her to keep finding me, playing with my mind...driving me crazy, I didn't want Destiny to know!" Heero continued.   
  
"Destiny? Know what?! Are you dreaming about a girl named-  
  
"Speak one word of any of what has been just said and lose that braid and all your teeth," Heero cut him off as he grasped his collar tightly. He lowered Duo to the ground again and pointed to the door.   
  
"Later man."  
  
"Duo, thanks about dinner. But I'm not hungry," Heero said just before he was out of sight. Duo nodded a bit and shrugged as he left. Downstairs the others were waiting for him.  
  
"Where's Heero?" Trowa asked in between mouthfulls.   
  
"He's upstairs."  
  
"Isn't he coming down?" Quatre inquired a bit concerned. "He's been up there all day you guys."  
  
"He's just not hungry," Duo said absently as he reviewed, in his mind, the recent conversation he just had with Heero. The others shrugged and merely continued their meals. Quatre and Trowa were informed of their upcoming meeting with Sapphera and Aya. Duo as well anxiously awaited their opportunity to see them again. A lovely bunch, and thankfully nothing like their pacifist princess cousin. Of course, if those girls were related, they must carry some sort of royal blood in them. Duo decided he would dig a bit deeper in her family history when they met again.  
  
"I'm assuming you're planning something special for Corinne eh Duo?" Trowa said after a bit. Duo nodded slowly as a wonderful idea popped into his head. Tuesday evening would be perfect, not because of his crazy ideas, but because he was going to be with the woman he wanted to love forever.  
  
*~*~*  
  
----Two Days Later----  
  
The weekend had passed on slowly, and already living in their new environment for only for a few days, the boys were settled in and prepared to live their lives to the fullest. Or at least in any regard have the time of their lives without getting killed. Which wouldn't be hard after all they'd been through. It was approaching Monday evening and the boys were gathering downstairs for dinner. And for the first time since they lived in that house, Heero graced the others with his presence. Duo and the boys were almost shocked to see him there, but none the less, he was Heero, and whenever he was ready, the man would be normal. Or at least as close to being normal as a man can get with a stalker like Relena.  
  
"Well good evening Mr. Yuy, nice to see you've decided to make an appearance on this humble Sunday night," Quatre joked. Heero looked at him with a sarcastic jeer. The blonde shook his head and chuckled lightly under his breath.   
  
"It's not like I've come back from the foreign land here people," Heero commented thoughtfully pushing a forkful of pork into his mouth. Chewing with an almost thoughtful expression, he almost forgot about Destiny. Almost, but he knew that he would never completely forget her. Even if they never saw each other again, he would still love her. And then being reminded of anything related to the subject, the fact that the Star's Eye crystal was locked away in his dresser didn't help matters.   
  
"You've been locked up inside your room for days. And you haven't said a word to half of us," Quatre continued.  
  
"And you see a difference with how he normally is?" Wufei sneered with a dark glare. Heero decided not to let it get the best of him so instead of hurling outrageous insults, he drove his foot into Wufei's shin. In response, the Chinese man grimaced in pain and took Heero's point quite literally. And still, Heero Yuy sat chewing his pork with out any sign of emotional change.  
  
"So Heero, would you like to share with the class exactly what you've spent your time up there doing. Thinking were you?" Duo piped up suddenly. Heero felt a stab of pain or more likely the mental assimilation of betrayal. So quietly he turned a silent glare on the braided boy who continued to flash a beaming smile.  
  
"And if I was?" the man replied simply. Duo was about to answer with a quick witted attack when Trowa interrupted.  
  
"Sapphera and the others are coming Tuesday right?" Quatre and Duo nodded.   
  
"I have a feeling about those girls," Heero said plainly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Quatre inquired a bit confused.   
  
"I said, I have a-  
  
"I know what you said! I mean what are you talking about?" Quatre cut in.  
  
"I just think that they might turn out to be like Relena. I wouldn't be too careless. After all, their her blood. And honestly you people do NOT want a stalker. It's bad enough having to even know her name."  
  
"Sapphera and her relatives are nothing like that!" Trowa shouted defensively.   
  
"Well, sorry," Heero answered with a superior smirk. "Relax. Why are you being so defensive-could it be if you deny the truth it won't hurt as much?" Heero knew this was getting under the three's skin. And knowing that when he'd made that remark, Heero became the greated hypocrite to ever live. He himself avoided what he knew now what his heart loved most and thought denial would force the hurt away. How wrong he knew in fact he was. But why should he be the only miserable one? If he was, then they should suffer the same fate.   
  
"I already had a chat with Wufei, Heero. Don't start on the girls," Duo warned.  
  
"And trust me, they're far more beautiful, interesting, and intelligent than Relena could ever hope to be." Everyone looked in shock at Quatre's comment. He almost blushed when he realized how quite possibly mean that sounded, but Aya meant too much to be disrespected so.  
  
"And to that, I will agree," Heero muttered plainly. The others were a bit confused as to why he was actually being agreeable, much less why Heero was even tolerating such an event like a dinner. Ridiculous, yes of course, in Heero terms though, it was sometimes necessary for self perspective. But at this point, the whole ordeal of preparing for missions was abolished. Although, the pilots would always be ready if something should happen. At least peace had been obtained and such a need of their fighting would never be called for.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Later that night after dinner, the boys each took to their own places. Quatre escaped to the garden to enjoy his new surroundings and Duo went with him. Trowa went to his own room to read, Wufei went into his personal training room, and Heero went to the study. Outside where Quatre sat, a large willow tree swayed gently in the night air beside him and a great full moon rose above the Earth and burned through the clouds with its light. The blonde smiled in contentment as the air was lightly scented with a tinge of flower blossoms. The breeze washed past him, gently playing with his hair as it swept through. Quatre had wandered out to a secluded garden that just glowed with tranquility. A small crystal pond sparkled under the moon, and a few fish danced about in its cloudless tides. Suddenly, the tranquility was broken Quatre had the feeling he was being watched. He shifted very slowly and turned around to face whatever might be there. His stern, cautious expression melted into a thrilled smile and a twinkle in his eye. For out of the shadows appeared Aya, all aglow by the milky beams of the eternal moon.   
  
"Aya, well...hello," Quatre said blushing the slightest bit. Aya came forth and ran up to him with an eager smile. Just as soon as they were close, the auburn angel leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.   
  
"I couldn't wait to see you again," she answered after stepping back. She seemed almost embarrasssed to have dropped in abruptly and to have acted so boldly.  
  
"No, I'm glad you came," Quatre laughed. "I was sitting here thinking about you." Aya turned away blushing a bit.  
  
"You were? Well, I've been thinking about you too...a lot."  
  
"Really, I mean...yeah." Aya laughed at his loss of words and the blonde felt very uneasy. Aya took notice of his uncomfortable expression.  
  
"I'm kidding, oh please Quatre don't be embarrassed," Aya exclaimed taking his hands.   
  
"I'm not, I just love being around you." Aya flashed a beaming smile. "Aren't you supposed to be with your sister and cousin?"  
  
"Corinne and Sapphera are already here actually. We didn't want to wait any longer and thought it would be fun to sneak over here and surprise you!" the girl exclaimed with a wink. Quatre laughed and put his hands around her tiny waist.   
  
"Well it certainly was a surprise, and no doubt Duo will be esctatic when he sees your sister."  
  
"He likes her a lot, he really does huh?" Quatre nodded at her soft quiry. "Well there's no doubt that the feeling is mutual." Suddenly from the house a loud shout could be heard.  
  
"BOO!" a woman's voice shouted off in the distance from inside.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Duo screamed in surprise.   
  
"I think Corinne found Duo!" Aya laughed as they stood in the garden. Suddenly a great feeling of warmth overwhelmed them both. There they stood, arms around one another. The blonde boy looked her straight in the eyes and kissed her passionately. Aya willing gave in kissed him back. And for the rest of their time together, they stood in the midst of the garden, holding each other beneath the moon.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing!   Duh lol. This chapter is probably a bit emotionally challenged.   There is a lot of stuff going on for everyone but Wufei.   Don't like him much hehe Enjoy!   Oh and please R & R!!!  


  
  


Meeting His Destiny  


  
Chapter 11**  
**

  


  
"Boo!" Corinne exclaimed jumping out from behind Duo.  
  
            "AHHHHH!" was his screaming reply.  The man flew out of his chair in the living room and onto the floor.  "What the-Corinne?"  Trowa who had been upstairs before was watching the odd scene and smiled ever so slightly.     
  
            "Did I scare ya?" Corinne laughed with a beaming smile.  Duo shook his head, laughing at his own foolishness and stood up.  The histerical girl before him merely smiled and gave him a sly look. The braided man flashed an evil expression of his own and began to approach the laughing woman with a grin.  Corinne took notice and got a bit jumpy.  "Duo…are you okay-hey!  Ahh!" she screamed as Duo grabbed hold of her and tickled her.  "Duo, hehe! Stop it!"   
  
            "Say you're sorry!" Duo teased.    
  
            "Okay, okay."  The man set her down and patiently awaited her apology.  "I'm not sorry," she replied to his surprise with another smile.  Duo shook his head and grabbed hold of her waist.    
  
            "Me neither," he said and kissed her.  
  
            "You people are sick," Trowa said with a sarcastic grin.    
  
            "Oh what do you know?" Duo teased.  Trowa shrugged and departed from the living room.   
  
            "I'm sorry we just dropped in like this, Duo.  We just couldn't wait to see you guys any longer," Corinne said after all was quiet.    
  
            "That's all right.  Wait a minute, we?"  Corinne nodded at his question.  
  
            "Yes, we.  My sister, cousin, and I all decided to pay the three of you a visit. By now, Aya has met with Quatre and Sapphera should be dropping by Trowa momentarily."  The two were quiet after this, just gazing into each other's eyes with wide smiles.  The world faded away, just melted into eternity.  It was quaint and peaceful.  Duo and Corinne stood in one another's arms just together.  Wufei was thankfully off somewhere so he could not interrupt this moment of pleasant eternity.  It was just special, and the two stood, hanging by a moment.  
  
*~*~*  
  
            Trowa made his way down a dimly lit corridor somewhere in the far depths of the house.  Even without a clue where he was, or where he was going, there was something comforting about it all.  Maybe the fact he lived there and sooner or later someone would find him if he happened to get lost.  But alas, he was Trowa, so there was no need to worry.  And with that thought, the European man continued his walk down the halls of endless space.  Within five minutes, Trowa came to a door atone of a hall and slowly turned the knob.  It seemed like it had never been opened, for the door creaked a bit.  As the door pushed back, it revealed a large fire lit room, which seemed to be a secret library.  And there he saw standing Sapphera, holding a book and smiling at him. "Sa-Sapphera…what are you, what are you doing here?"   
  
            "Trowa, did you think that only one of us girls would come to pay our man a visit?  I could never do such a thing," she said with a cute voice.  Trowa smiled and approached her slowly.  "We missed you all so much, that we had to see you.  Aya is off somewhere with Quatre and I heard that Corinne found Duo.  Quite the pairs huh?"   
  
            "I'll say.  They're all crazy," Trowa replied sitting down in a chair beside her.  The woman's midnight hair draped nearly down to floor even sitting in the chair and her eyes glittered in the firelight. "I'm glad you came."  Sapphera nodded.  "Why though?"  
  
            "What do you mean why?  I really like you, why would I just walk away from you so easily?"  
  
            "I don't know, I'm just not to used to this," Trowa continued.  
  
            "Used to what?"  
  
            "Feeling so, complete."  Trowa suddenly stood upand took Sapphera's hand and pulled her up so she stood a mere inch from him.  A look of confusion and surprise took over her beautiful features.  Slowly, the space between their lips lessened and soon the two were locked in a deep kiss.  It lasted for a bit and soon they pulled away from lack of air.    
  
            "I've only known you not even a week.  Does this seem too fast to you?"  
  
            "I don't know.  And I really don't care anymore.  The only thing I do care about is being here with you."    
  
*~*~*  
  
            Heero tossed and turned in his sleep, something was wrong, something was different.  His dreams were empty, dim without the pure and loving light that Destiny shed upon his heart.  Nothing.  Heero longed so much to see her…ask for an explanation of why the Star'sEye had come real.  But if she didn't appear, if he did not dream…he would never see her again.  That was something Heero Yuy could not bear.  But yet in time, it was early.  The clock had only struck 10 when the man sat up in a cold sweat from his dreamless sleep.  "Why am I so afraid?" he asked himself out loud.  The fire in his bedroom fireplace roared and cast a ruby shadow over everything in the room.  Meanwhile, a cool breeze drafted in through the window doors.   
  
 //Because you're afraid that you'll never see her again,// a voice in the back of his mind teased.    
  
"Shut up will you?"   
  
//Why?  Everything you've denied, ya know the truth Heero.  Stop lying to yourself like it will make things better!//  
  
"Wait a minute, did I ask for your opinion?" Heero shouted at himself.  "If I never see her again…what will I do?"   
  
//Maybe you'll lose yourself again, and that's what you want isn't it?  You want the comfort of the darkness, the familiarity back.  She's the best thing that's ever happened to you and your mind would give it all up in a second if you could.  Just to have that familiar darkness and empty feeling.  But you love her, and your heart keeps telling you that.  Do what the woman says and follow your heart for once you insane Baka!//       
  
"I'm trying!"  
  
//Well now that might be a bit of a problem won't it?//  
  
"One dream, just one dream I haven't seen her. It isn't even late, I'm sure I'll see her later," Heero exclaimed trying to reassure himself.    
  
//You're so transparent.  And every time you saw Quatre, Trowa, or even Duo with one of those girls, you got seriously jealous. All because you wanted her to be real, even when you denied it.//  
  
"Shut up!  I'll kill you!"   
  
"You'll kill who Heero?" a voice inquired from the door.    
  
"Duo…" Heero whispered in shock.    
  
"Heero who are you talking to?"  
  
"No one!  And what in God's name are you doing in my room?!"  
  
"The guys wanted me to send up some mail. Yeah, don't tell me I know it's an odd hour but we got some really late today.  Didn't mean to bug you o cold master of the dark."  
  
"I heard you, with Corinne.  I saw Quatre and Aya, even heard Trowa and Sapphera laughing outside.  I hate this."  
  
"I don't-  
  
"I envy you."  
  
"What about Relena?" Duo inquired with a sly grin. Heero shot him a death glare.  "Whoa, I'm joking.  But, you envy…me?!"   
  
"It's the truth.  It's about those dreams…"  
  
"Why don't you tell me what is really going on here?"  
  
"I don't even know.  But that whole thing with the crystal and everything else, Duo I don't know!  I wish so much…I wish she were real."  
  
"I really don't know what to say Heero.  You're my best friend but even you should know that its just a dream."  
  
"No!  It's more!" Heero cried out, and jumped off the bed.  "How can it be just a dream?  I know there is something to this and until I find out, I have to keep dreaming.  That is where the answers lie.  In my dreams."  
  
"Heero I-  
  
"Duo.  Please.  Don't tell the others until I figure things out."  
  
"I have a few questions-  
  
"Duo."  The braided one nodded at his friends begged request.  
  
"Now leave me alone baka," Heero replied with a slight smile.  Duo did a little bow and left the room, also leaving the few items of mail on Heero's desk by the door.                   


	12. Default Chapter Title

  
  
This is actually a partial song fic that fits into my story. I just added a little song inside so no big deal, its chapter 12 of Meeting His Destiny! So enjoy! And of course: I DO NOT own Gundam Wing, or the song: "Every Time" By: HOKU! I don't own any of it just the story hehe. And I am making no money off of this so you can't sue me...nasty lawyers lol!  
  
Meeting His Destiny  


  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
It was quiet in Heero's room now. He was all alone, Duo had left moments before. And that annoying voice in the back of his head continued to antagonize him. //You are the baka one, you know that?//  
  
"Shut up! God! Just shut up!"  
  
//Sounds like you've been hanging around Wufei too much. Pretty soon you'll be screaming about the nurmerous injustices of our world.//  
  
"You know what?!"  
  
//What?//  
  
"I didn't have to worry about emotions when the war started. There was no need for them when we slaughtered hundreds of innocents for the greater good. I didn't care...and now that the war is over. There is no need for me, no need for people like us. No one cares. It's over and now we're expected to live normally. I died a long time ago, Heero Yuy has been dead for years. And now for the first time in my life, I feel this immense, torturing pain. I can't stand it any more. But now I know what the pain is, it's life. I am afraid to live because I don't know how. And without her, I might as well fade back into death."   
  
As Heero finished, he felt a part of him drift away. He felt lighter...he confessed his every fear. Dying again, living again. It was one big mess that he was caught in the middle of. But right now he was too tired. But his heart beat faster, he didn't know why. His breathing quickened, his eyes blinked. He felt feverish and in a burst of speed, Heero ran out onto his balcony and felt the cool wind force itself into his lungs. His whole body was shaking, he was freezing. Sweating, panicking. He couldn't stop, the whole concept was driving him insane. He was alive and he might die just accepting that. And with the next blast of cool night air, Heero collapsed onto the cold marble floor of the terrace, his sides heaving. His body shook uncontrollably, Heero thought he was going to die. He couldn't now. Not before he saw her one last time. Suddenly, he felt his head and chest being propped up. Slowly, as he was being helped to sit up, his deep blue eyes settled on Destiny. She sat smiling, but a concerned look in her eyes overwhelmed him.   
  
"Be quiet my sweet," she whispered gently.  
  
"I can't do it anymore...please...make it stop," Heero begged her.  
  
"Heero, you're going to be alive again, you'll be free of this dark nightmare that has become your prison each day," Destiny replied stroking his hair with her delicate fingers.   
  
"I'm supposed to be the Perfect Soldier!" he shouted ripping away from her. Slowly he tried to hoist himself off the ground, but his strength had been sapped. "I'm sorry. Please, Destiny..." She looked back at him with understanding, warm, and most of all...loving eyes. He could not hurt her feelings, her love for him was unconditional, as was his for her.   
  
"Heero, I'm yours now. You can stop running," Destiny laughed. It was the first time he had heard her laugh. It was beautiful and for the first time, Heero saw the normal, human behind the goddess image. She was so much more than normal, but she was a person none-the-less. Just like him, hopelessly in love, and proud of it. The man crawled back to her from his spot by the rail of the terrace. She sat with her hands outheld.   
  
"Can I touch you?" He asked quietly. She nodded with a tiny giggle and extended her hands. Heero inched closer until he sat directly in front of her, but a tiny fit of pain stabbed his chest. Slowly, he reached out and touched her hands, feeling fireworks all over his body by the single touch. The pain had disappeared at their first contact. He collapsed into her arms and gazed into her eyes.  
  
*I don't believe in true love   
*I am alone by nature  
*I did not want to let you in  
*So why does it feel like so classic  
*Like some romantic story  
*Now that you're underneath my skin  
  
Heero looked up into at her with pleading eyes. This was his chance, to let go of all the hate, the feelings that haunted him. Just to live again with her by his side would make the world right again. But only if he was willing to trust...  
  
*Every time I speak  
*I speak to you  
*Every time I reach  
*I reach out for you baby  
  
It all felt so right as they sat together in each other's arms. She was gorgeous, everything he ever needed, everything he would **ever** need.   
  
*Every time I breathe  
*I feel your heart beating next to mine  
*Is it real...  
*What I feel, this time?  
  
Suddenly a strange feeling over came him, something had awakened. Second by second, they inched closer and closer. The time of torture Heero had lived since joining the Preventers was over. He could live. This was his destiny. She was his, and he hers.  
  
*I am distracted often  
*Running to meet you somwhere  
*Hoping the flowers never die  
*And then you leave me breathless  
*Rushing to look in the mirror  
*Surprised to see the face is mine  
  
A soft moon beam cast itself upon her angelic form, lighting up her every feature. Her lips were so smooth and soft, Heero longed just to feel them with the very tips of his fingers. Her hair fell over her shoulders, tickling the sides of his face and arms. The faint, death-like feeling he had previously felt vanished completely. He felt the same way as he did when they first met. Whole.  
  
*Every time I speak  
*I speak to you  
*Every time I reach  
*I reach out for you baby  
*Every time I breathe  
*I feel your heart beating next to mine  
*Is it real...  
*What I feel, this time?  
  
A slight breeze swished through her hair, revealing the diamond necklace adorning her neck. Everything twinkled about her, the eyes, the smile, just her very existence sparkled in the night like an eternal flame of hope. She was his hope. And now, it would all come true. They could be one as they had always dreamed and wished of. Heero felt a pang of the thoughts before. His insecurity, his fears.   
  
*So what is wrong with me  
*I know I should be happy  
*I don't feel right in my own skin  
*I'm just waiting for this whole damn thing to end  
*All I could think about  
*Was just how I could just get out  
  
But a warm smile from her pushed them away permanently. Now his head rested in her lap as her hands gently caressed his face with an almost unreal softness. And within moments, Heero slowly sat up and inched closer to her. In a dreamlike stance, their lips collided and locked.   
  
*Love is maddening  
*Love is maddening  
  
Instantly, fireworks exploded in their hearts and minds at their embrace. Each let go, forgot their fears and were lost in each other. Their arms slowly embraced one another, holding this eternal kiss. They were in true paradise, miraculous bliss just to feel the soft lips of the other pressed to their own. That evening, the nightmare ended for Heero Yuy, and the truth of life was beginning to reveal its hidden light to him.  
  
  
  


**Stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!!  
  
-R &R please!!!!-**  


  
  
  



	13. Default Chapter Title

All disclaimers apply....are you happy now you nasty lawyers?! Lol, this chapter is kinda crazy so be warned. OOC mostly for our Perfect Soldier because (like I haven't said this a billion times....) emotions make us do the crazy, unexpected things!! Enjoy & Please as always:  
  
R & R!!!  
  
Meeting His Destiny  
  


  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Relena paced back and forth in her bedroom thinking to herself quietly. But within moments that changed as she began to lecture and yell at herself. "No...not fair...shut up...ugh!" she shouted. "I don't think that what I did was too brazen...I just told him how I felt in ten words or less. BUT! Not completely! Just that I-oh what's the use...I'm losing him." It was only 8 o'clock that morning and usually the girl slept more, but today she couldn't stop thinking.  
  
"How can you lose what you never had?" a sinister voice remarked from behind. Relena found Dorothy leaning against the door frame with a dark and devious smile plastered on her face.   
  
"Excuse me? And why are you in my house?"   
  
"Nothing...good bye your Majesty," Dorothy replied sarcastically and left.  
  
//What a snotty woman! She was listening...how dare she and-oh my god. She's right. How CAN I lose what I never had??//  
  
*~*~*  
  
Duo woke up to find Corinne sleeping beside him in the living room. The new day's sunlight streamed in through the large windows of the room and cast a golden gleam on the beautiful woman beside him. //We must've fallen asleep watching that movie last night...// the American thought standing up from the couch carefully so he wouldn't wake her. Gently placing a blanket over her, Duo smiled, admiring her. //How many guys get to wake up in the morning to find an angel sleeping next to him?// It took the man a few minutes to realize they were not the only occupants of the room. Quatre, Aya, Trowa, and Sapphera were sleeping on the other chairs and couches near them. The braided boy laughed quietly and placed his hands on his hips and smirked. //Looks like it happened to them too.//  
  
"Duo?" a quiet voice asked from behind. He spun around to find a now awake Corinne rubbing her eyes.   
  
"Hi," he replied sitting back down beside her.   
  
"Hi," she said smiling with a tiny giggle. "Ohh...I missed the end of the movie!" she pouted half smiling.   
  
"I think we all did," he laughed pointing to the others. Corinne shook her head and laid back down. Her eyes glowed in the sunlight and her hair was on fire. She was so gorgeous that Duo almost was blinded by her. It was insane, it was manaical, it was absolutely perfect.   
  
"What time is it?" she asked in a tired voice. Duo shrugged and took her hand.  
  
"How about we look for some food around this joint?" he said with a gangster-like voice. Corinne shot him a sarcastic glare and followed him to the kitchen laughing quietly.   
  
*~*~*  
  
The others were meanwhile just beginning to wake up. Aya's head rested comfortably on Quatre's chest on the other couch. He was so warm, so kind, everything that life was meant to be he was. Her eyes blinked open slowly and she found herself looking the man in the eyes.  
  
"Good morning," he smiled.  
  
"You were up already, why didn't you wake me?" Aya replied.  
  
"I didn't want to...besides, I was watching you sleep. You're gorgeous you know that?" he said gazing into her huge crystal blue eyes.   
  
"I...thank you," she replied a bit embarassed. Quatre put his arms around her and sighed. "I don't feel like getting up right now, do you?" Quatre shook his head and pulled the blanket back over the two of them. Quietly, they fell back asleep to the sound of each others heart beat.  
  
*~*~*  
  
On the large, warm arm chair beside them, Trowa and Sapphera were curled up with one another. It was nice and quiet in the living room where they were, so quiet in fact they are almost unaware of the pair beside them. Trowa, as had the others, woke first and smiled at seeing the girl curled up in his arms. Her head rested happily against his arm and he was careful not to shift so he would as not to wake her. Her long sapphire hair covered her body like a gleaming blanket. The name fit with her features. Sapphera. //Ironic.// Trowa smiled and his inner thoughts dared him to stroke the waterfall of hair. His desires got the better of him as his hand gently ran through it. Sapphera murmured quietly.  
  
"Good morning," she smiled. Trowa was almost embarrassed.   
  
"G-Good morning," he answered blinking.   
  
"You like my hair?" she said noticing his hand still placed in it. Trowa ripped his hand away but caused a tiny knot and got stuck. "Huh...that's never happened to me before. I don't think anyone has ever gotten caught in my hair!" she laughed histerically. Trowa turned a bit red and could do nothing but laugh as well. Their laughing was suddenly interrupted by a tortured scream.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Duo and Corinne flew out of the kitchen with a surprised look and the other pair awoke with a start.   
  
"That sounded like Heero!" Quatre exclaimed.  
  
"Oh god," Duo whispered running upstairs with the other boys behind him.   
  
"Wow, I hope he's okay..." Aya said quietly. Her relatives nodded in agreement and sat down beside her on the couch.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"No! No! This can't happen to me...it's not fair...it's not fair! NO!" Heero continued to scream desperately. That man had fallen off of his bed and to the ground where he sat rambling histerically. "It was real...it can't be just a dream...oh god please no!" The man had to know, know if it was really a dream. Everything he felt...the kiss, releasing his fears, returning to the living world. His only hope was to see the Star's Eye. If it was there where he left it, then he could figure things out. Heero raced to his drawer and unlocked it hurriedly. He ripped open the drawer to find it completely empty. An exasperated cry escaped his lips as he fell to the ground.   
  
Suddenly his door was basically knocked down by the four forms who entered with worried looks. "Heero!" Duo shouted. "What happened to you?!" The American watched his friend as he sobbed and a single crystal slid down his reddened cheeks.   
  
"It was a dream...just a dream..." he sobbed resting his head in his hands. "I felt it...she was real I felt her!" Heero shouted. The other boys looked on in awe and confusion. Heero was crying...the man who never expressed emotion was crying!  
  
"Heero, listen to me! This has gone far enough! This whole dream crap, that girl, that crystal...it's insane! I am begging you Heero, no forget it! I am telling you to see someone! Better yet I'm taking you myself!" Duo exclaimed going to his side. The braided boy knelt beside him. "It's not real Heero, it was just a dream."  
  
"No!" Heero shouted furously. He jumped up and prepared to punch Duo's lights out. Wufei and Trowa cut in and restrained him. But before they reached him, Heero saw the fear and surprise in Duo's bright violet eyes. He couldn't, and slowly he sunk to the ground in silence. "Duo, I showed you the crystal. You saw it with your own eyes remember?"  
  
Duo nodded his head and knelt down again. "Yes I remember."  
  
"What are you talking about? Stop crying you weakling!" Wufei shouted. Duo walked over to Wufei and swiftly smacked him across the head.   
  
"SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" Duo roared.   
  
"Duo, I put it in the drawer and locked it. Duo it's gone, you know where I put it. I hid it there and now its gone. I was the only one with the key," Heero persisted. "How can you say its just a dream when the Star's Eye was real?!"  
  
"What is going on here?!" Trowa and Quatre shouted in confusion.   
  
"I'll explain later. But first we're getting him to a doctor, and pronto!" Duo replied.   
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"No, sorry Heero but buddy you don't have a say in this. We'll take you there by force if necessary." Heero shot Duo an angry and betrayed glance. "I'm sorry I don't want to...but if you were me...what would you do?" Heero nodded at hearing this. "Are you coming?" Heero shook his head stubbornly. As if on cue, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre all grabbed him and dragged him downstairs. The girls watched in astonishment as Heero was carried out the door shouting and carrying on.   
  
"Duo! What's going on?!" Corinne exclaimed. Duo waved back to her with a smile that told her not to worry. "Come on girls let's go home. I think they need to have some time to themselves." The others agreed with her and followed her out of the house. Just as they walked out the door, the three women watched as Duo drove away while the other three restrained a shouting Heero in the back of their silver convertible. "I don't even want to know," Corinne said shaking her head as she watched them drive away.   
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Default Chapter Title

  
Here it is! The final chapter!   
I think its a cute ending, I hope you do too, oh BTW, i don't Gundam Wing, just this story, don't any of you people dare steal it or the **_~Great Shinigami~_**, my buddy hehe, will kill you! Not that any of you _wonderful ppl _would, just gotta be careful these days ya know?! Lol, Now that the legal formalities are over, enjoy the story and read my ending comments. Good stuff, good times! Please, for the sake of my happiness ^.^   
(I am a very happy regardless of whether you review or not but please! )  
R &R!   
This part written in Heero's POV, but switches, you'll see!  
  
Meeting His Destiny  


  
Chapter 14  
  
----2 Months Later----  
  
It's been two months since Duo, that baka, and the others brought me to the hospital. I wanted to kill him, just smack him hard enough to knock him unconcscious for a month. But since I realized how crazy I was acting, I changed my mind about that. I still think about her. Every day, every night in fact. And all the doctors would say was how this could be a resulting factor of the necessity to bottle up true emotions during the war. But they're wrong. I know they are. And here I sit, writing to no one in particular, praying that maybe she'll come back. Regardless of how much I hope, pray, even shed tears over, she won't come back. The others treat me like a mental patient, catering to my needs even though I continually shut them out and hide my tear stained face. I don't even know how it came to be this way. Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, a perfect mess.   
  
Life has almost become a constant torture, once again. Destiny was the only one who ever made the world seem less threatening. But once again I am all alone. Lost in an empty fantasy world where her only light made me happy. A smile, a twinkle in her gorgeous blue-green eyes that could see straight through me. She was the true and ultimate definition of perfection, and in my heart, she still is.   
  
I remember when we first arrived at the hospital. The guys were worried sick, though Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei restrained me while Duo signed me into the pysch ward. I was so ready to kill him and the doctors when they went on with their empty babble about my emotional scarring. Sure, I'll admit. I had problems, still probably do. But I know what I saw, what I felt, and it was real. That kiss, I felt it all. It was real! The Star's Eye...I saw her wearing it the night we kissed. Dangling around her neck on a diamond chain. She was real, so was the crystal. And I welcomed her affections and love with open arms, the complete opposite to how I brushed off Relena. God! She will not leave me alone, that crazy woman. Why can't she take a hint already? It's been months since peace has reigned over us. So why can't her mind be at peace too?! I want nothing from her but silence and peace. I never want to see her again, no matter how harsh that sounds. And every time I see Relena strolling up the walk to our Manor, I cringe and deep inside wish it was Destiny waiting there at the door. That would a dream come true...it would be. And how jealous I am to see those three couples always together. Each one of them, with one another each day for the past two months. Each couple totally inseparable and how I wish that I too could feel the same with Destiny.   
  
Now I can just see Relena standing at my bedroom door like she has each week since I checked into the hospital, holding a card or some odd trinket as a token of her undying love. I just want to be alone. I sit up in my room all day, and the others worry constantly. They truly believe I've lost it. Once again, I am alone in a misunderstanding world. I just want to see Destiny again, and then if God so decides, he can kill me. But only if I can see her just one last time. That would mean the world to me. Just to feel the soft caress of her touch and the loving glow in her eyes. But I can only dream...  
  
*~*~*  
  
The others sat downstairs on that dreary Wednesday afternoon, talking about the only thing at hand. "This is nuts, he sits up there all day thinking. I am really worried about him you guys!" Duo said quietly.   
  
"The doctors still think it's the war," Wufei mumbled. "I don't believe them anymore. He's stronger than this." For once the Chinese was merciful in his comments.   
  
"I agree. But what other explanation is there? I mean come on! Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier has finally cracked from all those years of emotional and mental self-destruction. It does make sense," Trowa piped up. Sapphera sat beside him with a sympathetic light in her eyes.   
  
"I feel just awful about this you guys," Sapphera spoke gently. "I mean, the girls and I feel like family now, and we can't even help."  
  
"You are family," Duo exclaimed in agreement, "and we can't even help Heero. So please, don't feel bad." He smiled at Corinne who too felt the same. Quatre reassured a silent Aya who leaned against him. "He told me..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Quatre asked a bit confused. The blonde gave the braided boy a slight wince.   
  
"Heero, he told me before this whole hospital crap started. He showed me the Star's Eye."  
  
"You mean that crystal he kept going on about?!" Trowa exclaimed. Duo nodded.  
  
"He told me all about her, what she looked like, how she made him feel. And he showed it to me, I saw it with my own eyes. And still, I allowed and lead us all to ship him off the the pysch ward. I'm not surprised he refuses to speak to me."  
  
"He would have done the same for you Duo," Wufei said seriously. The man looked out towards the large living room windows and sighed. A great rain storm had fallen upon them and surely they'd be stuck inside for a few days at least.   
  
"But at least for me, there is usually a reason, like the way I am," Duo replied with a tiny laugh. "I just feel guilty for not being the best friend to him I always claim to be."  
  
"Duo, honey," Corinne said looking into his bright violet eyes, "it's not your fault. Please, let's just pray for his health." Her bright emerald eyes searched Duo's for some shred of hope, reassurance. And willingly that he gave her out of his love of her.   
  
"And just imagine," Quatre went on. "We're all down here, with our significant others, making him feel jealous and even more alone than he was in the beginning." They all sighed at this. It was hopeless and tragic to see the cold boy upstairs tearing himself apart over a dream they all thought to be impossible.  
  
"It just still doesn't explain the crystal," Duo sighed shaking his head.   
  
"He could have gotten it anywhere. Maybe Relena even gave it to him," Trowa reasoned. Duo shook his head.  
  
"No...like he said, there has to be something to this!" Suddenly a quiet gasp escaped Aya's lips. They all looked at her, and then followed her gaze to the staircase. Heero. The man slowly descended the stairs and entered the room in silence and stood there perfectly still.  
  
"H-Heero...are you feeling better?" Quatre asked a bit concerned and mostly surprised. Heero looked at him with an analytical expression.  
  
"I was never sick," he answered coldly.  
  
"Look Heero," Duo cried jumping up and going to him, "I'm sorry about this whole mess! I feel so guilty..."  
  
"I would have done the same," he answered in his original emotionless tone, monontous and dark. Duo and the others almost died in shock to see a dark and empty change to him. His sadness, his joy, it disappeared in seconds.   
  
"Are you-what's going on?" Trowa said standing up and slowly making his way over to the other two standing boys. Heero glanced at him for a moment and said nothing.   
  
"Heero, is there something we can get you?" Corinne offered with a sweet and hopeful smile. Heero was disgusted by the helpful look on her face.  
  
"Nothing you can give me," he answered angrily. Corinne looked at him in almost disbelief and turned away a bit upset. Duo shot Heero a sickened look.  
  
"That was low, Heero she's just trying to help!" Duo exclaimed while simultaneously comforting her. By now each boy and his girlfriend were standing in front of Heero with hesistant and fearful expressions.   
  
"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" the boy asked in a now totally different mood. His whole world had crumbled and now he was a jumbled mess of moods and confusion.   
  
"Something is not right, I'm calling the doctor," Quatre said a bit frightened.   
  
"Quatre," Heero exclaimed grabbing his wrist. The blonde looked up at him with a both confused and surprised expression. "Please don't," he went on, loosening his grip and releasing him.   
  
"Heero..." Quatre replied. "I don't understand, maybe you should go lie down." Heero looked over at the couches with an almost quizzical expression.   
  
"I am so lost," he whispered. The others were so amazed and shocked. Something was truly wrong, he wasn't himself at all, regardless of whether he had seen a doctor or not. "I want her to come back..." For a few minutes, there was complete silence. No one knew what to say, even Duo was at a loss of words. It was way too surreal, and completely impossible. He continued to torture himself over what everyone else believed to be absolutely fictional. Just a wild dream that had brought him some artifical happiness. A happiness that seemed to slightly radiate in normal life outside of his dreams...when he wasn't locked in his room sleeping and thinking. "Come back please..." Heero whimpered silently.   
  
"Master Yuy, there is someone here to see you," Ida the sweet older maid said coming into the living room. Upon her entrance, Ida felt the strange tension in the room. "Oh...I'm sorry if I interrupted."   
  
"No, no don't worry Ida," Duo reassured her.  
  
"Shall I send them in Mr. Yuy?" Ida continued with a slight nod. Heero didn't answer for a moment and finally turned around in a few seconds.   
  
"Who is it?" he asked again in a different mood. Suddenly the boy, of only 19 years of age who had aquired so much pain, was once again completely empty of emotion.   
  
"A young woman," Ida answered now wringing her hands nervously at his dark, monotonous tone.  
  
"If it is that Relena, tell her never to come back and to stay away from me."  
  
"It is not her, Sir."  
  
"Well, fine send her in." With that Ida left the room for a couple of minutes. It remained silent, so quiet a pin would drop and the tiny sound would carry through the entire house.   
  
//I wonder who would want to visit me now besides Relena. Probably not even Relena from the way I've acted. But knowing her, she's probably sneaked in under some insane fake ID. That sounds like her...the pacifist Princess who couldn't even get her own life under control much less the world,// Heero thought bitterly. Heero watched the rain drops splashing against the windows with a dull fascination. //So calm and quiet...yet so consistent until the coming of a new day filled with depressing sunlight. Funny how someone can find sunlight depressing. I guess its because it just makes all of your problems show up better in its merciless, intense light.// Finally Ida returned and left the visitor in silence. Heero remained in his place, his back to the others as he gazed out the rain drenched windows.   
  
"Can we help you miss?" Duo asked politely. The girl looked at him with a warm and hopeful smile. Her waist long, vibrant honey hair swished from side to side as she approached the group. A pair of bright, blue-green, shining Prussian eyes searched the room for her point of interest. Something she did not see immediately. //Those eyes...// Duo thought taking in their unsually bright and gorgeous color.   
  
For a moment all was quiet until a single voice shattered Heero's world. "Yes, I'm looking for Heero." Suddenly the man by the windows jerked in commotion of shock and disbelief. Heero turned around slowly and came face to face with the one reality he never thought he'd have the joy of truly seeing.  
  
"Destiny," he whispered shrilly. Her bright eyes twinkled at his acknowledgement. "But how..."  
  
"I told you to follow your heart, Heero," she said stepping closer to him.   
  
"And it lead me straight to you," he finished still in a dreamlike daze. All the angry emotions of betrayal, fright, hopelessness, emptiness...they melted away at the touch of her hand. Destiny put her hand in his and stepped even closer.   
  
"I will never leave you again Heero. I love you." At hearing the strange girl's declaration, every jaw in the room dropped.  
  
//Destiny...oh my god! That girl! It's that girl from the dream! I knew something had to be going on!" Duo's mind screamed in realization.   
  
"I've always loved you," Heero answered with a bright gleam in his eye. His once cold deep blue eyes acquired a sparkling warmth to them being with her. Also because they noticed the Star's Eye dangling around her neck on a silver chain. His whole world was changing, for the better. Just being near her filled his whole body with a sort of alive, bubbling feeling. Her love was a natural high. And just to surprise the others further, they locked in a sweet, passionate kiss.   
  
"Can someone PLEASE explain to me what's going on here?!" Wufei demanded.   
  
"He's found the love of his life," Duo answered as he looked at Corinne. She blushed slightly and looked on at the scene before them. The others and the girls were speechless.   
  
Suddenly, something far more odd occured, "DESTINY?!" three voice chimed in surprise. The girl in Heero's arms stepped back and faced them with an equally confused expression.  
  
"You, know this girl?" Quatre asked trying to reason things out. Aya, Sapphera, and Corinne shot him a wild glance and almost died of laughter. Their eyes were bright with recognition and with deep pride.  
  
"KNOW HER!?" Corinne laughed back.  
  
"SHE'S OUR COUSIN!" the three women exclaimed in unison. A laughing fit overcame the group and suddenly life looked a lot less empty to Heero. For months he tortured himself over the love he'd never have, then the love he'd lost, and now she was real. Right in front of him, alive, and in love with him as well! In the midst of the rejoicing friends, Destiny looked deep into her lover's eyes and smiled the same warm smile she always did. Her soulmate, her life, her heart was in him. And since their first chance meeting, it had all been bliss. The fact she was forced away from his dreams for months had tortured them both severely. Being apart had not only ripped them apart emotionally, but devastated them completely. And finally, life could begin and the years, months, days, hours of dark incessant hurt could finally end.   
  
Destiny wrapped her arms around **_her _**perfect soldier's neck and whispered, "See Heero, dreams **_can_** come true." A bright, joyous glint fell over Heero's eyes. Something inside him died...not his happiness...the hate he bore for years of war. And now, at hearing her harmonious voice echo those sweet words, Heero held her tight and for the first time, truly smiled.   
  


  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*The End*~  


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


  
The Author's (ME hehe) Final Comments: (PLEASE READ!!! Kinda Funny)  
  
Hey everyone. I truly appreciate all of your reviews and positive feedback I have received from everyone! Thank you! Well anyways, a girl named Samantha had sent me a review just a day before I finished this chapter, that I should have Destiny be a relative of Corinne/Aya/& Sapphera. I will tell you, that was my original plan in the first place when I first began this story. I was surprised someone actually guessed that! Smart girl, my compliments to you!  Also, I have written this entire story, having only seen half of a single ep of Gundam Wing. Yeah, it sounds crazy but believe it! I still love Anime, and all day long, I read Gundam/Sailor Moon fics. Fanfic writing, and writing stories in general is my true passion. I truly hope you enjoyed this story, I poured my heart into this one. And one final word. I have mentioned that that characters were to be OOC often. That is duh because emotions make us do crazy things. And like Destiny said, if you follow your heart, it will lead you to your destiny. Smart advice from a seemingly unreal person. Thanks again! Love ya!  
  
-Lady Starlight-


End file.
